Life
by Kailumi-Uchiha
Summary: Una peculiar heroína y sus comienzos. Su llegada y aventuras junto a Young Justice
1. Prólogo

¡Holaa! ¿Qué tal? Esta es la primera historia que escribo de Young Justice. En realidad se centrará en Robin y una superheroína de mi invención. Espero y sea de su total agrado y mi idea les parezca.

Si hay dudas no duden (hahahha, eso suena tonto) en ponerlas.

Se aceptan todo tipo de comentarios que me ayuden a mejorar mi historia y cómo no! Tomatazos también!

Espero (una vez más lo digo) mi idea les agrade y mi forma de escribir… aun así ténganme algo de paciencia hace ya 1 año deje de escribir y estoy recordando cómo es esto… sin más el prólogo.

**Prólogo.**

A veces no podía entender como terminó siendo parte de la Liga de la Justicia. Bueno, oficialmente no lo era, pero eso era un asunto que desde hacía 6 años ya habían hablado con Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman y el resto de héroes de la Liga: no sería admitida hasta que cumpliera la mayoría de edad.

Life. Ese era su nombre de heroína. Aunque a veces no soportaba ser llamada heroína, tan solo hacía misiones de reconocimiento, vigilancia… cosas sencillas, ella solo entrenaba. No sentía que hacía la gran cosa, pese a lo poderosa que era.

Era de tez morena, ojos grandes color chocolate; poseía un largo cabello ondulado del mismo color de ojos. No era de un rostro muy agraciado, pero tampoco era fea. Ella se consideraba linda. Un término medio, para ella, era lo más apropiado siempre. Tenía 15 años y era, a pesar de todo lo que vivía, muy feliz. De hecho adoraba conocer a los héroes de la Liga quienes siempre eran muy amables con ella y le enseñaban técnicas nuevas para dominar.

Life en realidad era Samantha Domínguez, una chica de orígenes latinos dotada de enormes poderes. Podía volar y formar sólidos campos de fuerza a los que aprendió a darle forma de platillos o discos que usaba como armas. Además su cabello era muy peculiar, cambiaba de color dependiendo de sus emociones. Pero el poder más impresionante era que con soplar ligeramente hacia la nariz de alguien en agonía o incluso dentro del abismo de la muerte, ella podía revivirla. Quienes eran salvados por la chica, antes de abrir sus ojos mencionaban a que le parecía el olor que habían percibido. Pocas eran las personas que habían logrado recibir esa ayuda. Ella no podía intervenir a la muerte en su labor. Podía más no debía.

Life salvo a dos personas especiales y desde ahí podríamos decir que inicia su vida como heroína.

Quedo huérfana a los 6 años y había vivido los últimos años con una tía, hermana de su madre, que no poseía ningún superpoder, así que no encontró muchas maneras de ayudarle. Lo que Life sabía lo había aprendido sola.

Cuando ella tenía 11 años comenzaba a dominar los campos de fuerza. Siendo altas horas de la noche decidió volar sobre un pequeño bosque que se encontraba a las afueras de Gotham City, ese lugar le gustaba para practicar y relajarse, era de los pocos lugares bellos [que consideraba] quedaban en la ciudad.

Nunca imaginó lo que verían sus ojos. Un pequeño niño de cabellos azabaches yacía en el suelo inconsciente junto a un moribundo Batman. ¡No lo podía creer! era su amado héroe e ídolo él que estaba a punto de morir a manos de The Joker…

Sus cabellos hasta los hombros se tiñeron de un fuerte color rojo el cual cambiaba drásticamente a un fuerte naranja. Enojo y miedo. Sabía lo que debía de hacer, iba guiada por la ira, pero el miedo le intentaba vencer. Sin embargo, no se quedaría así, no se dejaría vencer. Ella era Life. Las cosas no quedarían así.

No dejaría que la historia de Batman terminara ahí. No ese día, la muerte aún no le tocaba.

Al par de segundos de ver a The Joker tomar una filosa navaja y acercarse peligrosamente al encantador caballero de la noche se lanzó logrando hacer que el villano se sorprendiera y borrara un par de minutos la macabra sonrisa que hacía juego con su traje.

Pero la joven castaña, en esos momento pelirroja por la ira y el miedo, no supo que más hacer. Mantuvo el campo de fuerza que había formado justo al caer para protegerse junto a su héroe y ayudante. Rápidamente se acercó al imponente hombre.  
>Aún inconsciente su presencia era impactante. Con las mejillas totalmente rojas se acercó a su rostro mientras su cabello se tornaba púrpura. Cerró sus enormes ojos y sopló.<p>

Una vez y nada.

Sopló.

—Fre-fresas… — Para su sorpresa el bastante atractivo Caballero de la Noche había sentido fresas cuando le sopló ¿Fresas? Esa era la pregunta que se albergó en su cabeza por una fracción de segundo, dejo de pensar en eso para no desconcentrarse más o podía perder el campo de fuerza.

The Joker observaba con una sonrisa maniaca a la chica. Sabía que ya no podía hacer nada en esos momentos, había perdido la oportunidad de la vida de matar a su mayor enemigo. Pero quizás las cartas se acomodaron de una manera diferente para él. Quizás tenían algo que ver con ella.  
>Con una macabra carcajada desapareció entre la oscuridad de la noche y los árboles.<p>

Un perfecto escenario para la perfecta desaparición de un perfecto villano.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de la chica. Naranja, su cabello era una vez más naranja. Con lo que odiaba ese color, tal vez por lo que significaba para ella.

—Joker — de golpe y grito se levantó el héroe, mil preguntas se albergaban en su cabeza y muchas tenían que ver con esa peculiar chica de cabello amarillo y el extraño campo de fuerza que le envolvía a ambos.

Si, el cabello de Life una vez más cambio de color. Nervios. Un amarillo "patito" de nervios se pintó en cada hebra del ondulado cabello.

—Robin — una vez más Batman había gritado haciendo que la pequeña saliera del trance en el que se había sumido y recordando que había otro individuo al que debía prestar ayuda.

En un ligero movimiento se acercó al pequeño. Era un niño. Pero al verlo detenidamente sintió un mar de sensaciones en el estómago. Su cabello parecía luces de una fiesta hasta que se acercó a la nariz del chico, cerró lentamente sus ojos y sopló con dulzura y delicadeza. Parecía más un suspiro.

—Life — El cabello de Life se tornó de color rosa, un bello color rosa. Batman estaba desconcertado de todo lo que sucedía. El cabello de esa chica era una locura y después de que su protegido dijo "Life" se tornó rosa. Batman no quería analizar nada en ese momento. La cabeza le dolía a horrores.

—Recuéstate Batman, lo necesitas — Esas fueron las palabras que salieron de la boca de la chica quien seguía viendo al Chico Maravilla con su tranquila respiración. Aún permanecía dormido.

El justiciero no entendía nada y pese a su dolor de cabeza tendría que saber que sucedía con esa chica y que fue de Joker. Aún estaba bajo ese campo de fuerza de color rosa. ¿Por qué rosa? Esa fue una de las tantas preguntas que se le vinieron a la mente como una lluvia de estrellas.

— ¿Quién eres? — Era lo más lógico, preguntar eso.

—Llámame Life — Si bien era una persona a la que confiaría su vida, tal vez no su identidad. Eso no lo debía saber nadie. No aún.

— ¿Life? — Batman no aguantaba el horrible dolor de cabeza. "_Qué habrá hecho Joker conmigo" _esa pregunta daba vueltas en su cabeza y la pequeña de extraño cabello no resolvía muchas de sus dudas. — ¿Por favor, podrías decirme más sobre ti? — Bien, algo malo le debía haber hecho. Era el detective más grande del mundo y pedía "por favor" si le hablaba más sobre ella. Estaba totalmente desconcertado.

— ¡Claro! — Si su más grande ídolo le pedía lo haría. Así que con un brillo en sus ojos y su cabello nuevamente castaño inicio su historia —Creo que debo contarte todo — Suspiró, debía decir su verdadera identidad. No tenía mucho que ocultar, apenas tenía 11 años.

—Mi nombre es Samantha Domínguez. No soy de Gotham City. De hecho, soy mitad Mexicana y mitad Americana. Mis padres fueron asesinados cuando yo tenía 6 años y desde entonces vivo con mi tía Gabriela, hermana de mi mamá. Mi papá tenía superpoderes, podía volar y era muy fuerte. Pero nunca quiso ser un héroe, temía por el bien de su familia. Y aun así lo asesinaron junto a mamá — suspiró pesadamente mientras el hombre le observaba detenidamente y prestaba atención a cada una de sus palabras y expresiones.

—La verdad Batman, yo no sé cómo los asesinaron, solo sé que lo hicieron. ¡Yo quiero ser una heroína! Protegerme pero no como papá lo hizo… Pero… no sé cómo serlo — Las lágrimas amenazaban por salir de sus ojos y su cabello se tornó azul cielo.

— ¿Qué poderes tienes? — Aunque era evidente de uno de ellos, necesitaba saber si el cabello de colores también era un poder.

—Puedo volar y adoro hacer eso — una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios — Puedo hacer campos de fuerza aunque tengo que concentrarme mucho en ellos para que no se rompan. Lo de mi cabello no es como un poder o así lo veo porque no me ayuda en mucho; cambia de color conforme a mis emociones. Por ejemplo se pone rojo si estoy enojada o naranja si tengo miedo.

— ¿El rosa que significa? ¿Por qué el cambio drástico de colores cuando te acercaste a Robin y que hiciste con él? — Las serias palabras aturdieron a la chica, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda y su cabello se puso verde pálido.

—No sabía que mi cabello se ponía color rosa, nunca me había pasado. Creo que el cambio de colores, que tampoco me había pasado… se dio porque al ver a tu compañero sentí diversas sensaciones y emociones. Fue raro… Y cuando me acerque a él use mi último poder. Puedo devolver la fuerza e incluso la vida, puedo revivir personas; solo tengo que acercarme a la nariz de la persona y soplar, dar un aliento de vida. Cada persona huele algo diferente, pero él dijo "Life" y descansó, cuando él dijo eso… mi cabello…—

—Se tornó rosa. Así que, tienes grandes habilidades. ¿Puedes curarme? Me duele a horrores la cabeza— Ya ven lo que este tipo de males causa, el cambio de actitud en las personas. No imagino a un fornido Bruce Wayne hablando de esa forma, no del todo.

La petición del hombre murciélago hizo que intentaran aparecer algunas mechas amarillas en el cabello de la joven pero tratando de calmar sus emociones logro que se mantuviera castaña. Una vez más se acercó a la nariz del magnate. Sintió que la sangre se le iba a la cabeza y al terminar su labor y escuchar "fresas" en esa impresionante voz se desmayó.

—Gracias… Life…— Recostó la cabeza con delicadeza en el frío suelo y salió en busca del batmobile.

Lo siguiente a eso fue despertar en una habitación en un lugar en el que nunca en su vida creyó estar: El Salón de la Justicia.

—Bienvenida a la Liga de la Justicia, Life— no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, si bien era Batman su favorito jamás imagino poder conocer a Superman. Menos que le diera la bienvenida a la Liga de la Justicia a las 11 años.

Después de que algunas preguntas fueron contestadas empezó a no comprender el por qué sería parte de la Liga pero estaría oculta como una heroína para el mundo.

—Entonces, seré parte de la Liga pero el mundo no debe saberlo— no quería ser grosera con ellos pero necesitaba aclarar bien todas sus dudas —entonces ¿por qué no me reclutan cuando este más grande? —.

—De entre las muchas dudas que me entraron en el momento que te conocí y pese a toda la confusión, supe algo. Debías estar dentro de la Liga y ser entrenada por sus héroes. — Batman había dado el motivo real por el cual estaría con ellos.

—Life, estarás bajo la protección de Wonder Woman y bajo el entrenamiento de los héroes que se te asignen. Vivirás aquí, estudiaras aquí, entrenarás aquí… perderás contacto con el mundo, ese es el precio que tienes que pagar pero por tus poderes, vale la pena — En esos momentos las palabras de Superman le provocaron un fuerte escalofrío y un color amarillo en su cabello. Eso implicaba seguir el camino que había pensado para ella al precio de dejar a lo único que le quedaba de bueno: su tía.

—Lo haré. Pero tengo que hablar con mi tía yo… yo… le debo mucho a ella— esta vez un par de lágrimas rompieron la fuerte barrera que había creado.

—Lo harás— Su protectora tomo la palabra y le abrazó. —Tranquila, este será tu hogar y yo seré como una madre para ti, ahora ven te enseñaré tu habitación— La hermosa princesa voló en dirección recta a los sillones donde se encontraban indicando a su nueva protegida que la siguiera.

—Será grande, da la impresión— un último y aceptado comentario provino de los labios de Flash, en ese momento todos se retiraron a sus deberes.

Les agradezco si leyeron y si lo desean, pidan publico conti!

Matta ne!

:D


	2. Resistencia: El comienzo de un duro

**¡Estoy súper feliz! Me alegra que mi idea haya gustado… **

**Gracias a ****fannyhiraki y a Cheshire051 por sus comentarios me inspiraron a seguir mi historia. Al igual que todos mis amigos que leyeron esta historia porque se lo pedí: ¡GRACIAS!**

**Disclaimer: Young Justice no es mío. ****Pertenece a Cartoon Network, Warner Bros y DC Comics. Si fuera mío de seguro Robin ya estaría ligado por siempre a Life xD**

**Sin más por ahora la conti.**

**Capítulo 1**

**Resistencia: El comienzo de un duro entrenamiento**

— ¡Oh, sí! Un buen descanso era lo que necesitaba, ¡eh, Batman! ¡Ese par de horas de sueño me cargaron las baterías! — El joven maravilla se acercó a un Bruce Wayne disfrutando de un desayuno digno de un magnate, a punto de partir al trabajo.

El pequeño héroe acababa de despertarse, era un lunes por la mañana y sentía como la energía fluía en él, podía con todo villano que se le pusiera en ese momento.

—No te olvides, aquí es Bruce no Batman, ¿ok Dick? — Esa orden se le había dado a Robin desde su llegada a la mansión Wayne hacia unos 6 meses, aunque entendía que era una orden se le complicaba cumplirla todo el tiempo, era una tarea difícil para un niño de 9 años. —Por cierto— el pelinegro alzó la cara para ver al adulto— Dormiste dos días, no dos horas Dick—.

Los ojos zafiro de Robin se abrieron hasta donde pudieron. Después de haber jurado proteger Gotham City junto a Batman, se quedó dormido durante dos días. _¿Qué clase de héroe hace eso? _Ese pensamiento empezó a atormentar al chico, en un segundo un mar de remordimiento oleaba en su cabeza.

Al darse cuenta de las expresiones que albergaban el pequeño rostro, decidió intervenir por el bien psicológico del niño.

—Pero vamos ¡no te tortures! Diste demasiado, te merecías un descanso. Con el estudio en casa, entrenamiento, el salir a patrullar por las noches, volver en las madrugadas, despertar temprano… Te lo merecías, tranquilo, es el premio que todo héroe merece— Bruce era como un padre para él y cuando le hablaba de esa manera era reconfortante.

Eso y un buen partido de básquet.

—Joven, ¿va a desayunar? — Alfred, el fiel mayordomo hizo presencia para atender al pequeño. De inmediato recibió una cara de felicidad, por parte de Dick, la cual significaba un "sí" rotundo. Comida era comida y no podía negarse a ella. De inmediato Alfred se retiró volviendo a dejar a los héroes en el comedor.

—Quizás… y estoy pensando en voz alta… y un buen partido le ayude a Dick— ese tipo de cosas siempre lograban sacar una sonrisa en ambos. Y es que eran tan diferentes pero a la vez tan iguales.

Life había comenzado una nueva vida. Dado a que El Salón de la Justicia era más un lugar turístico y ella tenía que estar escondida para el mundo se decidió que no podía quedarse ahí. Así que se le asignó una pequeña habitación en Atalaya, la verdadera sede de la Liga.

Poco a poco fue encariñándose con cada uno de los superhéroes con los que convivían.

Wonder Woman era un símbolo de fuerza para ella, pero pasaban poco tiempo lejos de los entrenamientos, aun así se agradaban mucho, por eso eran protectora y protegida.

Gracias a la simpatía que causaba en los demás empezó a ser entrenada por otros héroes quienes poco a poco se fueron convirtiendo en una parte arraigada de su vida.

Para la pequeña, el tiempo, al igual que el de Dick Grayson, se dividía en muchas actividades. Sin embargo, ambos las hacían de un ánimo que parecía jamás cansarse. Pero siempre existe un límite que pronto Life descubriría y Robin ya había vivido.

Cada superhéroe le ayudaba en lo que podía en cuanto a lo secular hablamos, la inteligencia es una de las cualidades de un héroe y por ello todos estaban capacitados para enseñarle. Sin embargo, le costaba entender ciertas cosas, las ciencias y matemáticas eran un dolor de cabeza para ella; simplemente puso de su empeño, no se dejaría vencer por simples números y letras.

La escuela en el espacio y con tantos diferentes maestros fue un reto aunque no fue el más grande. El verdadero reto fue el entrenamiento físico.

Si bien había trabajado con Wonder Woman las primeras semanas, el entrenamiento completo no había comenzado.

**Fase 1: Wonder Woman: Súper Fuerza**

— ¡Bien chiquilla! Conmigo trabajaras fuerza. Tal vez no podrás levantar aviones o autos pero te haré que resistas mucho. La fuerza es vital en el campo de batalla— Wonder Woman se paró frente a la futura heroína. Coloco sus manos sobre la cadera y grito — ¡Abdominales! Dame los que tengas—.

Con esa frase y las siguientes dos horas de todo tipo de ejercicios Life comprendió que quizás no adquiriría una súper fuerza, pero si un súper cuerpo. Eso provocó que su cabello se tornara amarillo nuevamente además de un ligero sonrojo en el rostro. Nervios, no podía ser bueno.

**Fase 2: Flash: Velocidad**

—Pequeña, cuando grite ahora saldrás corriendo ¿ok? — Podía volar no entendía para que entrenar la velocidad al correr —Así mediré tu resistencia. Haber bonita, cuando llegues al árbol de allá regresarás. Vamos ¡AHORA! — Era como si el héroe le hubiera leído los pensamientos. Salió como "bala" toco el árbol y regreso hasta donde el hombre de la bella quijada.

—Y… y… ¿Qué tal? — Controlar su respiración fue difícil.

—Excelente Sam, eres rápida. Corriste 720 metros. 10 metros por segundo corriendo un total de 72 segundos, un minuto doce segundos. Eres buena. ¿Una vez más? — Flash había actuado con ella de manera tan agradable que en menos de 5 minutos frente a él comenzó a tomarle un cariño, él ya era parte de su familia. Ya lo tenía decidido: Sería su tío Flash.

Antes de retirarse, al terminar el entrenamiento, le hablo a su tutor —Flash, ¿puedo decirte tío Flash? — El solicitado se agacho para quedar a una altura apta a la de su alumna.

—Claro, sobrina Sam— acto seguido le dio un beso en la frente y le dedico gran sonrisa. Adoraba a los niños.

Con una tierna sonrisa en sus labios, Life se retiró a las duchas. Necesitaba sentir agua fría correr por su espalda antes del próximo entrenamiento.

**Fase 3: Indefinido: Vuelo**

Ya había pasado una hora desde su entrenamiento con "Tío Flash" y su instructor de vuelo aún no había llegado. Los cabellos jugaban con el color amarillo. Una vez más sentía nervios, ahora por saber quién sería su nuevo tutor.

—Life. Yo sería quien te entrenaría en vuelo, pero el día de hoy tengo una importante misión. Yo veré quien te entrene hoy y también alguien que coma contigo. Espera un momento. — Wonder Woman sería su instructora. Enigma resuelto, pero quien sería ese día, quien la iba a suplir. Una preocupación tras otra. Y tenía 11 años, que sería cuando tuviera 20.

Pasando un par de minutos entraron Superman, Batman y Flash junto a la heroína. Fue Batman quien comenzó la explicación del resto de entrenamientos del día para la niña.

—Saman… te diré Sam. Hoy comerás con Flash. Superman te entrenará el día de hoy en vuelo. Él te dará instrucciones sobre tu instructor de Artes Marciales…— El Caballero de la Noche cedió la palabra a Superman.

—4:30. Te necesito puntual. Después de Artes Marciale tendrás una tipo cita al psicólogo. Tendrás un par de clases más y el resto de la tarde es tuya— como no tenía el ritmo de vida de un héroe creía que poco a poco le meterían al mundo de la Justicia.

Los héroes ya habían iniciado su caminata cuando la pequeña decidió preguntar sobre algo que la había atormentado el último par de semanas.

—Batman— Solo el mencionado volteó y el resto siguió su camino. Pronto los cabellos de Sam se tiñeron rubios y un pequeño rubor subió a sus mejillas —Emm… quería preguntarte… como… amm… ¿cómo se encuentra Ro…Robin? — Su cabello se tornaba ligeramente rosa. Sentía que las orejas se calentaban y le estallarían. Además la pequeña sonrisa que se formó en el rostro del impactante hombre no le ayudó en nada para quitarse esos peculiares colores.

—Bien, lleno de vida— con la misma fuerza que aplicó en "vida", se aplicó al cabello rosa de la pequeña. Sin decir mayor explicación, se retiró de la pequeña sala en la que se encontraban.

—Oye Sam, ¿quieres ir a comer ahorita? — su nuevo acompañante se dirigía a la cocina al mismo tiempo que mencionaba su pregunta.

— ¡Claro! Hambre siempre tengo— Con una sonrisa digna de una niña siguió al héroe.

—Igual yo tengo hambre siempre— Sonrisas cómplices se intercambiaron. Esa sería una buena relación. Ambos disfrutaban de comer. Era como lo que vivía con Wally pero más delicado, aun así no era igual, los dos tenían su lugar.

—Así que… ¿Robin, eh? — Ese tono no significaba nada bueno. Con un grito ahogado la chica tenía que recoger el poco de dignidad.

— ¡Flash! — Al parecer el grito no hizo que su dignidad se recuperara, fue una causa para que las preguntas siguieran.

—Sobrina… ¿quién es ese tal Robin? — Tratando de sonar como un tío protector inicio el interrogatorio.

—Como si no supieras quien es el…—

—Bueno, bueno… Si lo sé, pero ¿te gusta? —

— ¡¿Qué? — Cuando le preguntó eso sintió que el estómago se le revolvía — ¡Claro que no! Lo he visto una vez y es un muchachito flaco y bajito. ¡Un niñato! 2 años menor que yo ¿Que me va a gustar? — El rojo queriéndose convertir en rosa en su cabello trataba de contradecir sus palabras.

— ¿Y porque tu cabello se convierte en rosa cuando lo mencionas o lo mencionan? — La pregunta del millón y aún no descubría la respuesta.

—No lo sé…—

—Quizás, aún no lo sepas y tampoco yo pero ese niño flaco y bajito pueda ser importante para tu vida. Al menos, lo reconocerás donde estés, tu cabello se pondrá rosa…— Trató de sonar lo más convincente posible y es que el hombre más rápido del mundo confiaba plenamente en su predicción.

—Si… quizás y sí…—

—Y, ¿cuándo es tu cumpleaños? —

—Abril 26…—

El resto de la hora se fue en preguntas de ese tipo, Life no había pasado una comida que disfrutara tanto desde mucho tiempo atrás. Ya empezaba a adorar a su "tío" flash.

Después de un duro pero divertido entrenamiento junto a Superman se le dijo que a las 6:30 p.m. tendría Artes Marciales con nada más y nada menos que una de sus heroínas favoritas: Black Canary.

**Fase 4: Black Canary: Artes Marciales**

—Tu eres… ¡Tú eres! ¡Hay, no lo creo! — el bello castaño natural que poseía el cabello de Life le asentaba muy bien cuando estaba feliz.

—Black Canary, si soy yo. ¿Así te sorprendiste al ver a Superman? — Un enorme dojo se usaba para los entrenamientos de Black Canary. Grande y de madera, tan tradicional como los japoneses.

—La verdad no. Para nada, creo que tú me inspiras más que el — La rubia contesto con una risilla por el comentario de la pequeña, ya comenzaba a agradarle.

—Gracias, que alagada me siento. Ahora, yo quiero que tú me inspires en los entrenamientos ¿ok? — Con un "sí" declarado con la cabeza el entrenamiento comenzó.

Al término del entrenamiento, la pequeña se dirigió a ducharse nuevamente, odiaba estar sudada, era de lo peor para ella.

Una pequeña clase de historia y se dirigió a una de las salas de estar del satélite. Era uno de los más bellos lugares puesto que tenía una preciosa vista de las estrellas y constelaciones, todo visto a través de una enorme ventana. Ahí serían las terapias psicológicas a cargo de…

— ¡Black Canary! — una gran sonrisa se posesiono en los labios de ambas chicas.

—Life, me alegra verte de nuevo, ¿cómo te sientes? — con una serie de preguntas comenzó la terapia.

En ese tiempo la heroína descubrió que la pequeña no se dejó vencer por la muerte de sus padres aunque, claro, le hacían completamente falta.

También gustos, miedos, habilidades y sueños fueron descubiertos en esa bella tarde.

— Así que, ¿por qué te gusta volar? —

— Porque volar es libertad, además, el sentir el viento en tu cara, el sentir como si flotarás… ¡Ah! Es mágico, como si no tuviera explicación alguna… Tan solo me parece magia…—

— ¿Y te gusta la magia? —

— ¿Y a quién no? Digo, Zatara es un héroe y posee magia, además me gusta leer historias de magia, pero he leído pocas—

— Me alegra saber tanto de ti, pero se nos ha terminado la hora. Mañana seguiremos hablando ¿sí? —

—Claro. Iré a estudiar—.

**Gracias por leer! Espero no haber aburrido, y si tengo errores ya saben díganme. En un par de capítulos más trataré de hablar de los demás.**

**By: KaiLumi-chan**


	3. Cumpleaños: Una mágica sorpresa

**He aquí, la continuación. Espero les agrade.**

**Disclaimer: Young Justice no es mío, es de Cartoon Network, Warner Bros y DC Comics. Si fuera mío seguiría pasando a las 5:30 de la tarde xD**

***.***

**Capítulo 2**

**Cumpleaños: Una mágica sorpresa.**

Seis meses habían pasado desde la llegada de Life a la Liga de la Justicia. Faltaban pocos días para su cumpleaños y lo esperaba con una gran emoción. Quería ver a su tía, ya la extrañaba, pero el trato era claro: ella sería una heroína pero estaría alejada del mundo, por un tiempo. Aunque, quizás y solo quizás harían una pequeña excepción por la fecha.

En ese tiempo había mejorado sus técnicas y trabajaba con el control de sus emociones, aunque con todos esos cambios que se dan en una chica a esa edad (ustedes sabrán) era un trabajo "imposible".  
>Aunque las matemáticas seguían siendo su piedra de tropiezo buscaba la manera de entenderle dedicándole horas de estudio. Las ciencias ya no eran un problema tan grande como los complicados números.<p>

Además Black Canary le había dado unos libros de los cuales se había enamorado: Harry Potter. Eran simple aventura, magia y romance plasmado en forma de letras. Era mágicamente perfecto.

Había una persona que especialmente había notado su amor por la magia (aparte de Black Canary). Giovanni "John" Zatara. El impresionante mago tomo una importante decisión, el tiempo que había pasado con la pequeña heroína le había hecho entender lo difícil que era vivir aislado del mundo y el estudiar en casa.

Una importante sorpresa le daría a la castaña el día de su cumpleaños. Estaba seguro de que la aceptaría de tan buena gana como el resto de miembros de la Liga.

*.*

Ya había llegado. Ese era el día especial de Sam. No era de nadie más, solo de ella. Llevaba semanas con ansias de saber si la Liga le organizaría algo especial en SU día.

Así que, una ondulada cabellera hasta los hombros destellaba un bello castaño natural de pura felicidad. El vestido un poco más arriba de la rodilla (solo un poco porque a tío Flash no le agradaban los vestidos y ropa corta para su sobrina) y las botas le daban un perfecto look de una niña de 12 años.

Aun con lo linda que se veía nadie se lo había dicho, y es porque, aún no veía a nadie para que se lo dijera. De hecho, eran las 4 de la tarde y nadie que le había visto le había felicitado. Por un momento dudo si se acordarían de su cumpleaños.

—Creo que hoy comeré sola— con triste suspiro y un cabizbajo rostro se dirigió a la cocina por un bocadillo, quizás habría chocolate, eso le vendría excelente.

Mientras jugaba con un pedazo de pay de manzana no se dio cuenta de que el reloj ya marcaba las 6. Los nervios empezaron a crecer en ella, no había visto a nadie de la Liga desde la mañana ¿acaso algo malo había sucedido?

— ¿Life? ¡Oh! Sabía que te encontraría aquí— Black Canary era la primera en aparecer y aun no le había dicho nada de nada. Ni siquiera de su cumpleaños — Tenemos terapia y se nos está haciendo tarde, así que vamos a la sala. Chica, que linda estas hoy, que inesperado verte así—

Excelente, su maestra favorita había olvidado su cumpleaños. Ahora sí que se sentía terrible.

Black Canary estaba feliz. Su actuación iba de maravilla. Solo tenía que entretener a Life en lo que Bruce Wayne y Barry Allen llegaban.

*.*

—… Perdona que no pueda decírtelo, pero así vienen las órdenes. Así ha dicho la liga. Vamos, sé profesional. Llevas un año como Robin— Sí, aunque no lo crean, es el Caballero de la Noche casi rogándole a su pupilo que no se enoje con él. Cuando era mentirle al pequeño por causa de Life se sentía mal. Quería decirle de ella, pero había algo que no se lo permitía, un peculiar olor a fresas que aparecía frente a él cuando le intentaba decir al Chico Maravilla.

—Sí, sí Batman. Ve, tus promesas conmigo pueden esperar. El partido será en otra ocasión. Como dice Superman "el deber llama" se te hace tarde — En cuanto al pelinegro, comenzaba a sentirse triste porque era la vez número dieciséis que Batman le abandonaba para un partido. La dieciséis en ese mes. Ya se había acostumbrado, era un hombre ocupado y lleno de deberes con la justicia.

Resignación. Esa era su única alternativa. Entendía la parte de empresario y justiciero, pero algo le estaba consumiendo tiempo a Bruce Wayne y se lo estaba ocultando. Algo o quizás alguien le estaba quitando a su mentor.

*.*

Al mismo tiempo que Batman y Robin "discutían" otra "discusión" se daba en casa de Barry Allen.

— ¡Llevamos tres meses planeándolo! No lo eches a perder— un pequeño y curioso niño reprochaba a Flash. El puchero que decoraba los pequeños labios no era más que una señal de que todo iba mal.

—No lo echo a perder yo, lo hace el mal—Barry estaba entre la espada y la pared. Era un sobrino u otro. Además, se sentía mal engañando al pequeño Wally. Con una veloz solución propuso al pequeño una forma para que las cosas funcionaran.

—Pues te propongo una cita: tú, yo, películas de terror y una tazón de palomitas, 22:00 ¿Qué dices? — una bella sonrisa enmarco el rostro del pequeño. "_Kid Flash y Flash juntos como debe de ser" _eso era lo que pensaba Wally. Su tío nuevamente había ganado.

*.*

—_Todo listo Black Canary_— Esa era la señal.

—Life, quiero mostrarte algo— la bella mujer se puso de pie y camino varios pasillos, seguida de ella la pequeña observaba todo con asombro, jamás había estado ahí.

De pronto entro a una habitación oscura y prendió la luz.

— ¡Sorpresa! —Los cabellos se le pusieron plata del susto y de pronto volvieron a ser castaños. Eso era una fiesta sorpresa. No se habían olvidado. Nadie se había olvidado de su día, incluso Green Arrow y Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) que estaban en servicio le dejaron regalos.

Poco a poco todos le felicitaron.

— ¡SOBRINA!

— ¡TIO! — Flash planto un tierno beso en la frente de la festejada.

—Feliz Cumpleaños linda— Le abrazó y cedió el turno a Black Canary quien llevaba esperando un rato para felicitar.

— ¡Querida! ¿Te gusto mi actuación? — Le abrazó fuertemente y dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

—Fue muy convincente, me sentí triste al creer que te habías olvidado de mi cumpleaños— un ligero rubor subió a las mejillas de la niña, no quería hacerle saber a todos que le habían puesto triste.

—Nunca pienses que me olvidare de ti tan fácilmente ¡eh pequeña! — una tierna sonrisa más un "feliz cumpleaños" y se retiró con los demás.

Después de todas las felicitaciones se sentaron en los sillones de la sala y todos disfrutaban de las pláticas cuando…

—Con mi jugo de uva brindo por Sam, que hoy cumple 12 años, por darle un nuevo giro a la Liga, por dar una VIDA diferente a la Liga, por hacer un cambio en nosotros, pero en especial por darme un aliento de vida. ¡Salud! — Jamás pensó, ni en sus más locas imaginaciones, sueños o delirios que Batman brindara por ella. De hecho, jamás creyó llegar a conocer a Batman.

— ¡Salud!

El sonrojo marco completamente sus mejillas y procedió a dejar su pastel de chocolate a un lado para poder dar las correctas gracias.

—Jamás creí pasar algo así… vivir el sueño de la vida de convertirme en una heroína, de aprender de los grandes. Jamás creí que se llegarían a convertir en mi familia. Gracias por todo, por aguantarme en cada plática, clase o entrenamiento, especialmente a mis maestros de matemáticas… Además Wonder Woman, eres una inspiración para mí, es un honor ser tu aprendiz— hizo una pausa en la cual tomo aire y brindo una sonrisa — y también gracias por hacer mi día tan increíblemente especial y tomarse un tiempo para mí… son lo máximo. Brindo por ustedes, por la Liga de la Justicia ¡Salud!

— ¡Salud!

Después del unísono "Salud" se escucharon algunos gritos de "Los regalos" "Que los abra" y no hubo otra opción que hacerlo.

Puso todos los regalos bajo un campo de fuerza y halo a donde se encontraba sentada.

—Este es de… Green Lantern— al abrir una pequeña caja celeste encontró dos frascos de cristal con luz verde —_para que tengas luz de linternas en los lugares más oscuros._ — leyó la nota y repitió al mismo tiempo que veía a uno de los autores del obsequio —en los lugares más oscuros… ¡gracias!

—Este es de Wonder Woman— _El glamour ante todo._ —Con una leve risita destapó una caja de considerable tamaño y al abrirla vio las botas más hermosas que jamás sus chocolates ojos habían visto.

—De cuero, prácticamente indestructibles, son especiales para correr y pelear, además que te verás fabulosa en ellas— Corrección, eran las súper-botas más glamorosas que sus ojos habían visto.

— ¡Wow! Están… ¡Wow!... —

—Te gustaron, lo sé, sigue con los regalos— una sonrisa cómplice se posó en los labios de la bella princesa.

—Bien, este es de Flash… ¡Tío Flash! — con una enorme sonrisa abrió la pequeña caja rosa con listones negros y vio un delicado dije de cristales incrustados en plata en forma de "S" — ¡es hermoso! ¡Eres lo máximo!

—Igual que esas botas, el dije es indestructible además es un transmisor conectado a los nuestros. Indispensable para todo héroe o heroína— Esa sonrisa siempre le venía bien a la pequeña, además ese regalo era un gran detalle por parte de Flash.

Después de haber recibido unos obsequios que resultaron ser ropa y otras herramientas abrió el de su instructora adorada.

—…Este es de Black Canary— al abrir la caja encontró un par de dagas egipcias. Una mirada de asombro y un cabello azul marino adornaron a la pequeña. —Es increíble… yo no tengo… ¡palabras!

—Yo te enseñare a usarlas y serás excelente con ellas— Después de un "Sí" indicado con la cabeza la rubia regalo una sonrisa y la castaña dejo las dagas en la caja.

—Bien, ese es mío, ábrelo— más que una invitación, fue una orden. Batman ya se estaba desesperando, le había costado pensar en que darle y quería ver su expresión, y es que, no era muy abierto en los temas de "regalos" a niñitas de doce años.

Una caja morada con curiosos lunares amarillos acompañados por un enorme moño dorado era el obsequio de Bruce Wayne. Al abrirlo, la castaña quiso gritar de la emoción. Toda su vida había idolatrado a Batman, era una gran inspiración. Ahora, tenía un objeto del estilo de su héroe.

— ¡Un cinturón de herramientas como el tuyo! — Por un momento todos creyeron que lloraría de emoción— y es color rosa… ¡fashion! ¡GRACIAS!

No lo pensó más, en un ligero movimiento se abalanzó al Caballero de la Noche. El resto observaban divertidos la escena. Era un Batman, el señor más frío de Gotham City, el hombre más intimidante que algunos segundos antes observaron era remplazado por uno que no sabía qué hacer, uno que se notaba inseguro y nervioso quien, además, tenía un ligero rubor que apenas se notaban.

Pero simplemente hizo lo que la lógica para él: abrazó un segundo a la niña y le ordeno que fuera a su lugar a destapar regalos.

Ella, más que encantada de seguir las órdenes que el hombre le diera, se ajustó el cinturón y camino de manera triunfante a su lugar.

Abrió un par de obsequios más que resultaron ser algunas útiles armas y algo de linda ropa, y se apresuró a observar la caja que era un poco más grande que ella. Zatara se había lucido por el tamaño de la caja.

—Bien. Halando ese listón rojo se abrirá la caja y tendrás una enorme sorpresa. Una mágica sorpresa— _¿Es Harry Potter el de la caja? _Si ya tenía tantas bellas y poderosas armas y había abrazado a Batman, tenía una ligera posibilidad

Voló hacia la caja y haló el enorme moño haciendo que las paredes de cartón se derrumbaran. Después del humo de suspenso quedo una pequeñita un poco más alta que Sam, de cabello corto debajo de las orejas y lindos ojos azules. Sostenía una pequeña cajita con decorado similar a la caja destruida y dedicaba una enorme sonrisa, que rápidamente fue correspondida.

— ¡Feliz Cumpleaños Life! — algunos observaban extrañados la escena. Otros que sabían, actuaban de una manera más relajada.

La pequeña voló hasta donde la ojiazul y le abrazó. Una amiga eso necesitaba.

— ¡Gracias! — una sonrisa decoraba ambos rostros. Las dos necesitaban una amiga y confidente de su edad, para que pudieran entenderse completamente. Ese, sin duda, era el mejor regalo que le habían dado.

La cajita contenía un par de brazaletes con las iniciales "BFF" como colgantes. Ambas se pusieron uno y comenzaron a conocerse.

—Zatanna Zatara

—Samantha Domínguez

— ¿No eres de aquí?

—Sí y no. Papá es americano y mamá latina

— ¡Genial!

—Chicas— una voz grave contrastó de entre las agudas —Ahora, vivirán juntas, no les hará falta compañía, yo les cuidare a ambas. Estudiaran y entrenaran juntas. Feliz cumpleaños Samy— Sí, el mago le decía Samy como gesto de cariño

— ¡Excelente! —

La vida de Sam daría un pequeño giro. Eso le gustaba, le intrigaba. Que era lo que le deparaba el destino… poco a poco lo sabría.

*.*

**Espero que no les haya parecido muy ridícula la parte de los regalos y lo de Zatanna, pero no encontré otra forma más coherente. Además, si lo hiciera muy coherente, perdería el sentido mi historia xD**

**Nota: Zatanna tiene la misma de edad que Life por cuestiones de la historia.**

**Pronto subiere conti.**

**Gracias a Kaede Uciha (te amo Hermana), a fannyhiraki y a Cheshire051 por sus rewiews. Me animan mucho. Igual, a los lectores anónimos, les agradezco.**

**¿Rewiews? n/n**

**By: KaiLumi-chan**


	4. Hermanas: El poder de una amistad

**Hey! Hey! Aquí con la continuación de Life. Hoy es un capítulo especial, dedicado a quien me lea y en especial a mi Kaede-chan, hermana mía! Te amodorooo!, por darme tu mano cuando la necesito, por siempre tener un buen consejo para mí, por disfrutar de cada tontería juntas, por buscar felicidad la una para la otra. Esta va para ti!**

**Gracias a fannyhiraki y Cheshire051 por leerme, sus comentarios me animan tanto para seguir!**

**Disclaimer: Young Justice no me pertenece, ni ninguno de sus personajes. Son propiedad de Cartoon Network, Warner Bros y DC Comics. Si fuera mío, CN lo seguiría pasando a las 5:30.**

**Life si es de mi propiedad.**

***.***

**Capítulo 3**

**Hermanas: El poder de una amistad**

La desesperación trataba de consumirla poco a poco. Ya había transcurrido un año desde su llegada a la Liga, pero aún no había podido trabajar en alguna misión. Todo era libros y libros, entrenamientos, duros entrenamientos.

Aunque quien lograba calmar sus ansias y quien le paraba al tratar de cometer una locura era su "hermana". Sí, las reglas de la amistad funcionan de esta manera para ellas: conocidas, aliadas, amigas, mejores amigas, hermanas.

La relación que tenían era excelente, una disfrutaba de la otra, de las risas, los juegos, las tonterías y problemas…

Poco a poco iban creciendo como justicieras, pero a veces solían sentir que no hacían nada muy importante. De hecho, no había realizado nada relevante. Nada hasta ese día.

—Bien chicas, es ahora o nunca— el padre de Zatanna había espantado a las chicas, quienes fueron víctimas de un sobresalto y un platinado cabello—Hay una misión para ustedes.

Las miradas cómplices se cruzaron en ese momento. El día había llegado.

—Van a hacer un vuelo sobre Gotham City esta noche, van a cubrirme hoy chicas— el Caballero Oscuro dio al punto, sin rodeos, como él sabe que las cosas se deben hacer.

Pero el ser tan directo afectó un poco a las chicas. Rápidamente sintieron que el mundo se les caía encima. Les empezaba a faltar el aire y sentían un calor agobiante. Sí, esa era la presión. Ahora se notaba una cabellera amarillo "patito" adornando a una morena.

— ¿Hacer el trabajo de Batman? — los ojos azules de la inexperta maga se abrieron como platos. Era apenas una aprendiz, no estaba ni en un mínimo a comparación de su padre. Pero al ver el peligro en el que estaban de no salir a otra misión en un largo tiempo decidió aceptar con valentía y sin titubear una vez más —Claro. Lo haremos—

—Pero para este gran día necesitan algo especial "Emitir OT YRT tuo una Kool wen" — La fuerte voz del mago resonó en el salón y de un momento las chicas se encontraban en nuevas ropas.

Con camisa, guantes y corbata blanca un bello chaleco amarillo y un blazer largo de color negro, además de un pantalón gris y botas negras Zatanna lucía lista para la batalla. Su padre estaba más que orgulloso, aunque con temor de que algo le pudiera pasar a su pequeña.

En cuanto a Life el traje era totalmente negro. Un traje completo de mangas largas con una capa que le cubría totalmente (al estilo Batman). Guantes del mismo material de las botas (que le dio Wonder Woman) y su cinturón rosa. Además los espacios para manejar sus armas se encontraban en varios compartimentos del traje. Para terminar un antifaz.

Listas. Eso era lo que creían los héroes. Para ellas, eso parecían, pero no sabían si verdaderamente lo estaban.

Pidieron permiso para retirarse e ir a sus habitaciones para terminar de arreglarse.

—No… no me siento lista Zat… ni un poco, nada…— Ahora lucía indefensa y con el cabello azul.

—Sé que es una tarea muy difícil y yo también me siento así, pero, si ellos nos dieron esta misión es porque saben que podremos. Esta es nuestra oportunidad de demostrar que estamos listas. Porque sé que lo estamos— Ahí estaba una vez más, la chica que siempre le infundía confianza y le colocaba en su lugar, quien le decía que en verdad podían y resultaba tener razón. Quien era su confidente, su amiga, su hermana.

Los ojos azules reflejaban toda confianza y ánimo. Los ojos cafés poco a poco le iban imitando.

—Lo haremos— Eso era, determinación, valor, eso le faltaba.

Colocó las dagas a los costados de sus piernas. Las luces en un bolsillo del cinturón. Su inseparable dije/comunicador y pulsera se encontraban en su cuello y muñeca derecha como siempre. Una mirada al espejo y una liga en el cabello.

Se miraron una vez más, se abrazaron y salieron del cuarto, estaban listas.

— ¿Por qué crees que Batman no va a patrullar Gotham City hoy? —

—No lo sé, quizás tenga algo importante que hacer bajo su identidad secreta—

—Es probable—

Y vaya que ellas no estaban mal.

*.*

—Señor Wayne, buenas noches, es un gusto estar aquí celebrando los triunfos del pequeño Dick— una mujer mayor elogiaba a Dick Grayson por haber ganado un premio en ciencias, un premio a nivel nacional.

—Todo se debe a talento y esfuerzo— un muy prudente y atractivo Bruce Wayne buscaba el elogiar a su protegido. Si bien ya le había organizado una fiesta, aún merecía más halagos, uno no anda recibiendo premios nacionales de ciencias a cada rato.

Cuando el pelinegro vio que el magnate había logrado quedar solo un momento, pidió permiso con la misma elegancia que le había enseñado su tutor, para poder retirarse de la plática en la que se encontraba. Una plática que en verdad no disfrutaba. Él tenía once años y medio y si bien era muy inteligente le gustaba hacer lo que a otros niños, no estar en aburridas fiestas hablando con un aburrido acento.

—Bruce, no debiste hacer esto, debimos haber salido a patrullar—

—Vamos Dick, es una celebración importante para ti, es un premio nacional—

—Un partido de básquet era mejor que esto—

—Sí, sí, aún te debo el partido, pero pronto será—

"Pronto será", esa era la frase que usaba para eso. Los ojos azules del pequeño se entristecieron. El no necesitaba fiestas lujosas, solo un buen partido. Él no quería regalos costosos, solo un buen partido. Él no necesitaba ser elogiado, solo un buen partido.

Y después de un año, "solo un buen partido" no se había podido jugar.

*.*

Cuando ya eran las cinco de la mañana, tres jóvenes héroes lograron ganarse su descanso. Las chicas habían tenido un perfecto comienzo, habían capturado a un par de ladrones, salvado a personas de un incendio y lo habían apagado. Volaron sobre toda la ciudad y llevaron a los ladrones a la prisión. Para ser una primera misión, había sido muy dura. Pero para haber cubierto al guardián de Gotham City toda la noche, había sido muy fácil.

—Juntas somos increíbles Sam— Una sonrisa de victoria se posaba en los delicados labios de la maga. Una misión muy exitosa.

—Sí, estoy segura que Batman estará feliz— Los ojos poco a poco se le iban cerrando y cada vez se sentía más lejos del mundo real. No había una segunda mejor actividad para la castaña, que dormir (la primera era ser heroína)

—No creo que este feliz, Batman no suele estar feliz, o al menos no lo demuestra— Una pequeña risilla resonó en la habitación. —Somos un excelente…. Dúo dinámico.

Pronto no se escuchó nada más que dos respiraciones suaves y rítmicas. Eso era un merecido descanso.

En cuanto a nuestro amado Robin… bueno, solo diré que cayó en una de las múltiples mesas, cuando un par de invitados estaban por despedirse.

Todos rieron ante la curiosa escena. Cuando estos se fueron, Bruce fue hasta donde su compañero y lo cargó hasta su habitación. Ya en su cama, Dick buscó el inconsciente refugio al abrazar una de las almohadas.

Bruce sonrió ante tal escena. Crecía pronto y un día ya no estaría con él. Sintió un vacío en su pecho ante tal pensamiento, sacudió la cabeza y se retiró a su habitación.

*.*

**Gracias por leerme**

**¿Qué tal estuvo? **

**¿Rewiews?**

**By: KaiLumi-chan ^^**


	5. Heroes: Today is the day

**¡Hola! Disculpen el que tarde tanto para actualizar. He estado llena de deberes escolares: Tareas, exposiciones y exámenes (Reprobé mi examen de matemáticas estoy muy triste); y peor, mi lap se daño, pero ahora tengo otra y es color Rojo de Robin :D**

**Debajo están mis agradecimientos, lean hasta el final.**

**Disclaimer: Young Justice no me pertenece, ni ninguno de los personajes, solo Life que es de mi invención. Young Justice pertenece a DC Comics, CN y Warner Bros**

**Sin más por ahora, la continuación.******

**Capítulo 4**

**Heroes: Today is the day**

Había pasado un año y medio desde la primera y única misión de Life y Zatanna. Decir que las chicas habían _tenido paciencia_ era poco a lo que habían aguantado. Y es que "todavía no están listas" o eso era lo que decía la Liga.

Creyeron que esa noche que patrullaron Gotham City sería su entrada a la verdadera acción. Pero trágicamente no había sido eso. Solo seguían ahí, entrenando y estudiando. Esperando.

Una cierta frustración iba creciendo día a día; cada vez más fuerte buscaba derribarlas, destruirlas. Era un sufrimiento, una tortura, cada vez que tocaban el tema. "Todavía no están listas".

—Me resigno Zat, jamás seremos heroínas— nuevamente esos ojos chocolate demostraban desconfianza. La pelinegra observaba las estrellas desde una ventana, también ella había perdido la fe, de eso hace mucho pero por su hermana no lo demostraba, al menos una de las dos debía ser valiente y sobrevivir para ayudar a la otra. Así era la regla.

Al paso del tiempo, la desesperación había tenido a Life con una fábrica de ideas en su cabeza. Pronto los planes ya no tenían nombre, solo era "un intento más". De igual manera, el número de veces que Zatanna detuvo a su compañera se perdieron… La maga se había encargado de que no se metieran en problemas de gravedad o al menos que los regaños por parte de Batman y su padre no hiciera que Life buscara hacer una gran locura (mayor a las que ya había planeado).

Pero esta vez todo sería diferente. Era hora de afrontarlo, era hora de cometer una locura y que por al menos una ocasión ella sería quien la iniciaría.

Un brillo destello en sus ojos y una sonrisa de medio lado se posó en sus labios.

—Bueno, hoy es el día— En un ligero movimiento su rostro veía el camino hacia una sala. Una importante sala.

Sin embargo, Sam estaba extrañada, no comprendía esas palabras. Quizás Zatanna sabía algo que ella no.

— ¡Escúpelo! —

Pronto ambas jóvenes quedaron de frente y mirándose a los ojos. Sin querer, el mismo brillo que estaba en los ojos de Zatanna se posó en los chocolates de Samantha.

—Mira pequeña, no se como, pero hackearemos los sistemas de la Liga para…— como por arte de magia la morena entendió todo.

—No es necesario hackear los sistemas de la Liga; cada vez que podía colarme para ver las claves de acceso, que tecla tocaba cada dedo… todo eso, ¿no crees que me lo iba a aprender? — los delicados labios de la maga ampliaron la sonrisa.

—Buscaremos algo que podamos resolver. Durante la comida casi no hay nadie y si alguien viene, ya nos las arreglaremos. Después de todo, creí escuchar que hoy tenía algo importante que atender.

Asentir con la cabeza era la respuesta que obtuvo de la castaña; si bien era arriesgado, valía la pena, no importaba escuchar los sermones que tuvieran que escuchar, ellas lo harían. Era una decisión.

—Zat— la joven tenía la impresión de que lo que Zatanna estaba planeando no era una simple coincidencia— ¿qué te inspiro a hacer esto? Digo, tú siempre me calmas de tratar de no hacer nada de este tipo, nada que nos pueda meter en serios problemas.

—Hoy es el día…— Miró hacia el techo y busco una explicación— Así lo sentí, no se si tu también.

—La verdad si… pero no sabia como decirlo, que mi cabello se encargue…

Un lila se posó en el cabello de la chica. Era un raro pero lindo color.

Ese 4 de julio no iba a ser normal, no para ellas y no para otros jóvenes héroes.

*.*

La misma determinación que habían tenido el par de inexpertas heroínas ese especial 4 de julio era la misma que, en un par de minutos, entró completamente en la cabeza de tres jóvenes y apuestos héroes.

La decepción que tuvieron ese día fue grande, pero un buen trabajo que demostrara que ellos tenían a capacidad y el valor para manejar una misión era lo que necesitaban.

Las agallas que tenían para hackear los sistemas de la Liga eran impresionantes. Cualquiera lo vería como algo increíble o simplemente como algo increíblemente estúpido.

Los problemas en los que se metieron en ese día habían sido duros, pero el nivel que tenían en cuanto a talento y experiencia hablamos, había sido un gran punto a su favor.

Pero para las dos chicas que habían decidido salir a la cacería de la justicia no les había ido de maravilla como en su primera misión.

Al mismo tiempo que un moreno, un pelinegro y un pelirrojo estaban encerrados e inconscientes en unas cápsulas; los hechizos de Zatanna no lograban parar el fuego que iba arrasando un bosque.

Había un río cerca así que Life tomó una cantidad de agua en un campo de fuerza y lo lanzó estrepitosamente a las llamas quienes se estremecieron pero no se descendieron mucho.

—Zat ¡El hechizo! — la desesperación estaba empezando a consumir a la heroína de los cabellos de colores. No funcionaba por más grandes que fueran las esferas, había algo ahí que no la dejaba apagar el fuego…

—Paciencia pequeña, la hemos practicado los últimos 3 años, necesito concentrarme— la maga puso todo su poder y pasión por la magia en ese hechizo, volteó hacia el río y con voz fuerte artículo las palabras — "_**taeh eht SYORTSED eciov ym yebo"**_.

Las aguas del río se levantaron de la manera más impresionante que pudieron haber imaginado mientras iban cayendo como cascada sobre el fuego. Las llamas comenzaron a ceder y Life vio una sombra entre los cadáveres de los árboles y voló rápidamente hasta ahí.

Una joven pelirroja y de ojos verdes quedo frente a ella y le observó de pies a cabeza.

*.*

—Ahora tengo espacio para moverme—

Wally West corría buscando una salida. Por un momento disfruto cada segundo que corría por las escaleras. Sentir el viento en su cara y como movía su corto y suave cabello. Sus ojos verdes, debajo de los goggles, brillaban cual esmeralda y una sonrisa se posaba de sus perfectos labios.

Esa era la sensación que para él podía tardar tanto; pero para los demás, ocurría en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Correr era bueno; pero tener una súper velocidad era excelente. Y ser un héroe, no tenía una comparación.

Ese era Wally West, el feliz velocista, el incansable superhéroe. El que no se detenía ante nada; nada excepto la puerta que se cerró de golpe, con la cual chocó y salió disparado.

— ¡Rayos, no! —

Si, esa era la parte que odiaba de correr.

*.*

Zatanna regresó las aguas a su lugar y saltó hacia el bosque. Tenía que buscar a Life e irse, tenía un mal presentimiento. Pero antes de que pudiera entrar a lo profundo del bosque se desmayó.

Desde el cielo la castaña observó como caía su amiga olvidando, por la preocupación que le causo, a su pelirroja y no muy contenta acompañante. De inmediato intentó volar a donde su hermana, pero una fuerte patada en la espalda y un jalón de cabello no se lo permitieron.

La nueva enemiga era extremadamente fuerte. Tiró de nuevo de la coleta de la morena, que en esos momentos era verde pálido por el dolor, y de esa manera la mandó al suelo.

Un grito salió de los labios de la chica cuando estuvo en el suelo. Cerró sus ojos, sentía que le habían arrancado el cabello, todo el cabello.

Si en esos momentos no hubiera abierto sus ojos, posiblemente Life estaría muerta. Un puño con fuego venía directo a su rostro pero fue parado por un campo de fuerza rosa.

— ¡Fuego!— un grito era lo que hasta ahora había escuchado de su enemiga y aprovechando esto saco sus dagas y se abalanzó. —Patético— un bufido fue lo que ahora escucho cuando con mucha agilidad, cada uno de sus golpes fueron parados.

Dio dos saltos hacia atrás para poder dejar espacio entre ambas. Un ataque cuerpo a cuerpo no funcionaba.

Trató de analizar la situación y buscar un método con el que todo culminara.

"_No tengo la fuerza suficiente para vencerla y tengo que ir por Zatanna… Solo puedo…"_

En un menos de un segundo, la pelirroja estaba dentro de un campo de fuerza y lanzara el fuego que lanzara o aplicara la fuerza que aplicara no podía romperlo. No romperlo pero si debilitarlo.

Mientras mantenía parte de su concentración en el campo fuerza que usaba como prisión, voló a una parte desde la que viera a su compañera.

Al observarla unos segundos, una parte de su corazón le dolió. Verla ahí tan frágil en el suelo… Pronto quitó ese pensamiento y lo sustituyó por el de una Zatanna valiente y fuerte que como todo ser humano se había debilitado. Pero ella era Life, ella le podía dar un aliento de vida.

Tan pronto llegó a donde su hermana sintió que el campo de fuerza había sido destruido y rápidamente venía el enemigo con fin de destruirlas.

— ¡Vamos Zat! — aplicó el proceso de soplar y cuando alzó la cabeza una bola de fuego venía directo a ellas — ¡No! — como instinto un campo de fuerza las rodeo, mientras la maga se ponía en pie.

*.*

— ¿Entendiste?

—Entendido

—Ve

Kid Flash salió velozmente al entender el plan de Robin. Si que el chico era inteligente, no por cualquier cosa era llamado el Chico Maravilla.

El plan era sencillo, atraer a Blockbuster y que el destruyera los lugares potencialmente frágiles para derribar la estructura del edificio.

Así que estando cerca del monstro, Wally saltó y logró tomar algo de él para atraer su atención.

— ¡Tengo tu nariz!—

La reacción fue soltar a Superboy, el clon de Superman, y seguir al pelirrojo.

— ¡Superboy! ¡Aqualand! —

Nuevamente, la voz del pequeño resonó en el lugar, dando a conocer el plan con el que culminaría la misión obteniendo la victoria.

—Ven a atraparme, increíble tonto— _"Llama su atención y corre, llama su atención y corre. Pero sobretodo no dejes de correr Wally" _Alentarse solo, la mejor manera de infundirte confianza.

Pero la confianza no lo es todo. Tuvo que correr, saltar y casi volar a causa del enemigo.

—Esa y la otra— Al momento de reconocer cuales eran las columnas que debían dañar, los héroes mayores salieron corriendo a cumplir con lo encomendado

—Prueba otra vez. ¡Lo siento! — Sorna era la mejor arma verbal de Wally en ese momento _"Sigue corriendo Wally"_

En un momento las habilidades de los cuatro se fusionaron y accionaron de maravilla, una complementándose de manera exacta a la otra. Los cálculos de Robin, la velocidad de Kid Flash, la súper fuerza de Superboy y el agua de Aqualand. Las descargas eléctricas por parte de Aqualand fueron, posiblemente, la cereza que coronó al pastel.

— ¡Corran!— Las bombas que el compañero de Batman había colocado estaban a punto de estallar.

Cuando estas cumplieron con su trabajo, el edificio se vino abajo, cayendo primero sobre el enemigo y después en todo el lugar.

Cuando vieron los escombros que casi estaban encima de ellos, el atlante y el genomorfo cubrieron a los dos más pequeños, después de todo ellos gozaban de una fuerza extraordinaria.

El pelinegro fornido levantó la piedra que los cubría y pronto todos gozaron de su victoria.

— ¡Lo hicimos! —

— ¿Alguna vez lo dudaron? —

Sonrisas satisfactorias, trajes rasgados y cuerpos adoloridos. Ese era el premio por su victoria.

*.*

En un lugar muy lejano a Washington D.C. dos chicas de corta edad y grandes habilidades estuvieron a punto de visitar a la muerte.

La misión de los chicos, con sus altas y bajas, se realizó de una manera excelente y satisfactoria para ellos.

En tanto para las heroínas las cosas no habían salido de esa manera.

Los trajes estaban lastimados en varias partes y ellas tenían moretones, junto a dolor y cansancio.

— ¡Pequeña, resiste, ya casi estoy! — La magia requiere concentración y paciencia. Pero Life ya no tenía paciencia en esos momentos. Y es que, cuando estas siendo golpeado y de cada cinco golpes que recibes tú das uno, es algo que provoca dolor, cansancio y falta de paciencia. Frustrada, así era como se sentía.

Algunos elementos que tenía en el cinturón de herramientas le sirvieron para detener algunos ataques enemigos y prolongar el combate. Sentía que sus piernas se caerían de su cuerpo sin avisarle, ya no quería hacer nada, pero saco fuerzas de donde pudo y resistió hasta que Zatanna pudo encontrar e hechizo correcto.

—_**Live fo smra eht EIT sdnob elbakaerbnu**_—

Unos lazos dorados apretaron el cuerpo de la villana y la hicieron caer de rodillas al suelo. La castaña cayó al suelo, pues ya no tenía fuerza, había recibido una golpiza de manera muy literal.

— ¡Sam! — Los ojos azules se abrieron al ver a su amiga caer sin usar algo para protegerse —Hay que llamar a la Liga.

—Déjame que me recupere un poco, nosotras podemos llevarla a la prisión.

— ¡No! No te ves muy bien y no creo que te sientas excelente, llamaré a la Liga.

La voz de la más corta de estatura se quebró al momento de decir "sí" quería que ellas hicieran todo, incluso transportar al villano.

—Zatanna a Flash— tal vez el tío Flash les ayudaría a salir de este futuro problema, el sería el más comprensivo, de eso estaba segura.

—_Zatanna ¿Qué sucede?_ — Antes de que la chica pudiera contestar, el comunicador del héroe fue interceptado por el de Batman, quizás era algo importante y decidió contestar

"_No están aquí, se han escapado" _Las primeras tres palabras del hombre murciélago fueron suficientes para que el velocista comprendiera. Contesto con un sencillo _"Entendido, estaré al tanto" _y cortó comunicación con el magnate.

—_Zatanna ¿donde están?_ — Ese tono de saber algo y fingir no hacerlo, resonó en la voz del hombre rayo _—La verdad_.

—Es-mos - h-la ¿-la?

— _¿Zat? No te escucho, ¡Zat!_ — Pronto escucho un ruido de "transmisión interrumpida" y al no poder establecer comunicación nuevamente, fue directo a Atalaya.

*.*

—Están en problemas— El tono de preocupación en la voz de Flash alarmó al mago de la Liga.

—Y cuando vuelvan estarán en peores— Si la castaña hubiera visto esa expresión en lo que se veía del rostro del Caballero de la Noche, de seguro hubiera llorado, y la frase que dijo tampoco hubiera ayudado mucho.

— ¿En que lugar están? — Zatara se había preocupado por Life, pero saber que su hija estaba en problemas en saber que lugar, le aterraba en sobremanera.

—Se cortó antes de que termináramos de hablar con tu hija— Una mirada nostálgica se colocaba poco a poco en los ojos del mago —Por suerte, el dije que le di a Sam también es un localizador.

Tecleo algunas cosas en el ordenador y encontró la ubicación de las chicas a 500 metros al sur de La Región Central de Nicaragua, en Centroamérica.

—He investigado ese lugar, ha habido incendios que no se pueden apagar, cuando he llegado es demasiado tarde, veo los bosques convertidos en cenizas y no puedo hacer más— La voz de la protectora de Life resonó en la habitación y obtuvo las miradas de todos por unos minutos —Yo iré.

—Y yo contigo, tengo que ir a traer a mi hija de las orejas, esta vez ha rebasado los límites— un poco de enojo se mezclo con la tristeza que tenía Zatara, temía que algo terrible le hubiera pasado a su nenita.

Sin más que decir o hacer, el par de héroes emprendieron el viaje en busca de sus protegidos. Mientras en los cuarteles generales de la Liga…

—Primero ellos y ahora ellas…— Black Canary puso una mano en el hombro de su amigo Wayne.

—Bruce, hoy es el día.

*.*

En el momento en el que la comunicación con la pequeña maga se perdió, sucedió para las jóvenes heroínas lo más terrible e inesperado.

Las ligas no se rompieron, pero ellas empezaron a sentir mucho calor. Pronto notaron que un círculo de fuego las iba cerrando. El calor pronto las quemaba y a ese paso, terminarían igual que todos los árboles del lugar.

Life quiso volar por encima de las llamas, pero el fuego se hacía más y más alto. Era imposible. Zatanna no tenía fuerza para otro hechizo, los que había realizado le había quitado mucha energía.

La desesperación comenzó a crecer en ellas.

—No creo que debimos salir— el arrepentimiento de todas las ocasiones había comenzado en la joven del antifaz; lo único que logró fue que los ojos azules de Zatanna se llenaran de irritación y enojo.

—No empieces Samantha, no ahora. Vamos a salir de esta— bajo la máscara de tranquilidad que impuso en su rostro, la maga comenzó a cantar una canción que siempre había tranquilizado a su hermana _— "Toma mi mano, ya todo estará bien no debes llorar. Sé que es difícil pero yo estaré aquí, no te sientas sola…"_

La melodiosa voz comenzó a ceder cuando el círculo de fuego se iba haciendo cada vez más pequeño. Pronto empezaron a toser y la idea de que todo llegaba a su fin se había postulado como la principal.

Así que con la ternura y amor de amigas y hermanas se dieron, lo que parecía, la última despedida.

—Fue un gusto trabajar contigo— Zatanna Zatara luchaba para que el nudo que tenía en su garganta siguiera ahí evitando hacerla llorar.

—Fue un gusto ser tu hermana— los orbes chocolates traicionaron a la chica del aliento de vida, pequeñas lágrimas caían de sus ojos y su acompañante la abrazó, quebrando así su máscara de tranquilidad.

Al soltarse cayeron al suelo desmayadas una después de la otra.

—Zat, aguan…— la más pequeña cayó al suelo y el fuego las cubrió totalmente.

*.*

**Todo por hoy, actualizaré pronto, ya comencé con el capítulo 5… ¿Los deje con duda? ¿Acaso soy mala? ^^**

**Po cierto, los hechizos de Zatanna son de mi invención y dicen esto: Rivero obey my voice destroys the heat (Río obedece mi voz destruye el calor) y Unbreakable bonds, tie the arms of evil (Lazos indestructibles, ata los brazos del mal)**

**Perdonen mi poca imaginación en cuanto a esto, un escritor no es perfecto en todo xD y perdonen mi inglés, aún tengo mucho que aprender.**

**La canción que Zatanna canta es "Toma mi mano" de Belanova, una bella canción.**

**Agradecimientos especiales a:**

**Cheshire051 (Gracias por esperar pacientemente)  
>Kaede Uchiha (Yo también te amo hermana mía, tu post me trajo tantos buenos recuerdos y casi me hace llorar)<br>fannyhikari (Consolemos a Batman, ¡Vamos!  
>Lucille-chan (Gracias por tomarte el tiempo para leer mi historia, sé que el colegio te ocupa mucho tiempo)<br>Sara Wayne (Si, lo sé, pobre Robin, ¡Te invito a que nosotras vayamos a jugar un buen partido de Basquet con Robin! *.*)  
>mimi (tus reviews me animaron tanto, pero tanto, me pone tan feliz que te guste tanto mi historia, enserio!)<strong>

**Bueno, estoy recontenta porque son muchas lectoras y sé que hay anónimos que me leen. Además, ya se estreno el capítulo 19 de Young Justice, aunque está en inglés (medio le entendí xD) **

**Nos seguimos leyendo.**


	6. Decepción:Los caballeros también sienten

**¡Holi! Chachachachaaaaan :3 ¡Volví! Si, después de casi un año (creo) traigo la continuación. Verán… Sufrí una crisis de "bloqueo" que supongo alguna vez han tenido si son escritores, y mi semestre se puso terrible! Era mucha tarea :/ Y bueno… Este año me propuse la meta de terminar todos los fics que he empezado y escribir unos cuantos más que tengo en mente.. Además de trabajar en un par de originales que comencé ^^ **

**Así que aquí les traigo el capítulo 5… Si han esperado muchas gracias por hacerlo, sé que no es muy largo, pero no estoy muy segura, este capítulo me fue un poco difícil, y no estoy del todo convencida… Así que ustedes juzguen :D**

**Agradecimientos abajo :3**

**Disclaimer: Young Justice no me pertenece, ni ninguno de los personajes, solo Life que es de mi invención. Young Justice pertenece a DC Comics, CN y Warner Bros**

**Capítulo 5**

**Decepción: Los caballeros también sienten**

Samantha corre a todo lo que sus piernas le dan. Jadea constantemente pero no puede detenerse, el fuego la consumiría. No quiere voltear. No quiere ver. Pero gira de pronto para toparse con la temible figura de un Joker lanzándole bolas de fuego. De pronto no hay fuego ni Joker, tan solo quedo una escalofriante carcajada, cortesía del villano, que la hizo sentir como en el peor de sus sueños mientras veía a un Caballero de la Noche colgado de un poste quemándose mientras reclamaba un 'por qué'. El cabello celeste, los ojos llenos de agua salada y un dolor punzante en el pecho. ¡No! Eso no podía estar pasando, era un sueño, era un estúpido sueño.

— ¡NO! — Jamás en toda su vida había sentido tanta fatiga. Jamás los párpados le habían pesado tanto. Jamás había estado tanto tiempo en cama… Pero su cuerpo la obligaba, sentía que si se movía terminaría con la cabeza en el suelo.

Cierra los ojos una vez más y la imagen de Batman sufriendo aparece de nuevo. Llora. Una vez más llora. Es la tercera vez que se despierta y tiene la misma pesadilla; esta vez decide no volver a dormir.

¿Dónde estaba? Esa habitación no era la suya, jamás pintaría de verde pistache las paredes. Había una televisión pequeña, no era como la de ella. Con cuidado y muecas de dolor giró la cabeza a la derecha, había una pequeña mesita con unas flores. Son narcisos, ¿cómo supieron que le gustan? Aunque en realidad Sam se preguntaba si eran para ellas. Concluyó en que era la habitación de un hospital. Quizás estaba en la clínica de Atalaya.

Detuvo la mirada en la puerta. Blanca y lisa con una perilla dorada y perfectamente pulida. En cualquier momento alguien la giraría y entraría a la habitación dispuesto a darle una larga charla. Así que ahora si estaba en suficientes problemas, quizás no podría formar parte de la Liga de la Justicia como miembro oficial; quizás jamás podría tener una verdadera misión; quizás estuviera gravemente herida y no podría recuperarse nunca; quizás Zatanna estaría peor que ella…

— Estuvo bastante mal Zatanna ¡demasiado mal! — Los bellos ojos zafiro de la chica derramaban unas cuantas lágrimas, las palabras de su padre no sonaban tan duras pero en realidad, si lo eran — ¡Mírame a los ojos Zatanna! ¡MÍRAME! — quizás no soportaría la dura mirada de su padre, pero él lo exigía, tenía que hacerlo.

De no ser por el respaldo de la cama ella hubiera caído. Jamás había visto así a su padre, se veía más pálido de lo normal y sus labios temblaban mientras los apretaba más y más. Sus ojos, simplemente no podía descifrarlos, tanta molestia, tanto enojo, tanto dolor, tanta decepción, tanto miedo... Estaban cristalinos ¿quería llorar?

La oscura cabellera se agitó de izquierda a derecha, no podía creerlo. Segundos más tarde abrazaba a su padre.

— Perdóname papá… — El mago correspondió el abrazo. Como sea su hija estaba viva.

Alfred caminaba tranquilo hacia una de las habitaciones de la mansión Wayne en busca del dueño del lujoso lugar para dejarle una bandeja con un poco de té y galletas. Sabía que eso era algo que le gustaba a Bruce cuando estaba presionado.

Al ir por un pasillo vio que una enorme puerta de roble estaba ligeramente abierta. Era la puerta que daba una de las entradas de la Batcave y debería de estar cerrada. Con cuidado colocó la bandeja sobre una pequeña mesa que había a lado de la puerta y entró.

Usualmente, Robin había volteado o había dado alguna señal de darse cuenta de que alguien había entrado, pero ni siquiera se inmuto ante el ruido. Parecía distraído.

— Joven Dick ¿sucede algo?

— Mmm… ¿A qué hora entró Alfred?

El mayor notó cierto tono de melancolía en la voz del muchacho.

— ¿Qué sucede Richard?

Definitivamente, cuando Alfred decía "Richard" sucedía algo. Y Robin siempre le contaba lo que sucedía. Pero en esta ocasión, el dueño del nombre no sabía lo que pasaba; negó con la cabeza mientras intentaba sonreír — No lo sé…

El chico volvió a perderse. Observaba el piano. Si bien era majestuoso, Alfred no encontraba una unión entre el objeto y la mirada que profesaba. O tal vez…

— No es como si no volvieras — una sonrisa de ternura le dedicó después de la frase. Estaba seguro de que era eso.

Suspiros.

— Lo sé, pero…— el pelinegro pausó — Siento que le fallo… Que fallo— suspira nuevamente —a mi deber como Robin… Hacia Batman…

— Si lo que hacen estuviera mal, Bruce rápidamente lo habría parado, sin objetar — Alfred tomó asiento en un sillón de piel y le indicó a Dick que se acercara. — Déjame ver esos ojos azueles…

Dick reía al tiempo que se quitaba los lentes oscuros.

— Si estás del lado de la justicia, sea por tu propia mano o no, — indicaba al ritmo de su dedo índice — no todo estará perdido — Sonríe mientras se levanta rumbo a la puerta y toma la perilla para abrirla — no debes sentir que le fallas al código justiciero…

Y lo vio salir sonriendo. Él mismo Alfred que tantas veces le había levantado el ánimo y le había hecho razonar como era debido. Él mismo Alfred al que tantas veces había visto como su sabio abuelo. Seguía siendo el mismo. De verdad lo necesitaba.

— Estoy segura de que no soy una cabeza flotante — Sam cerraba con fuerza los ojos, indicando que le dolía mover el brazo, pero que podía hacerlo.

— No lo eres.

Los ojos chocolates se abrieron de golpe. Esa voz.

— ¿Alfred no te debe estar buscando para darte té y galletas? — No daría la satisfacción de que le reprendieran tan duro. Demostraría que en verdad no le importaba. Aunque en realidad fuera todo lo contrario.

— Samantha — reprendió en tono duro Batman.

— Perdón, olvidé que no puedo mencionar esas cosas aquí — desvió la mirada.

— ¿No te interesa saber lo que sucedió?

— Sería más interesante que me dijeras cuál es mi castigo… — ¿Eso había sido un tono de desesperación? Sí que lo había sido. Y él se dio cuenta.

— Zatanna está bien, saldrá en un par de días. En cuanto a ti… — Bruce Wayne suspirando. Esto no iba del todo bien — Si todo va como está planeado… Saldrás en tres meses.

— Esta bien — indiferencia. Ese tono si estaba bien utilizado.

— No te engañes, Sam tu pue…

— ¡Tú no me conoces!

— ¿Ah no?

— ¡CLARO QUE NO!

Poco a poco la conversación que fue subiendo de tono y emoción terminó gracias al mayor.

— Todo lo puedo leer en tus ojos…

Ella abrió los ojos confundida. Él se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación. Bruce Wayne se había convertido en el padre que nunca había tenido.

No hubo regaños. No hubo quejas. No hubo castigos.

Estar postrada durante tres meses en una cama incomoda (a comparación de la cama de su habitación) era el suficiente castigo por haber desobedecido las ordenes.

Aunque al parecer, era un poco más consentida. Todos los días recibía algún regalo o tarjeta de los héroes, una corta visita de su tío Flash y, pasando la primera semana en el hospital, las visitas de Zatanna.

Cuando pudo mover los brazos sin causarse tanto dolor, le llevaron un _iPod_, ya que según ella, si seguía sin música, en menos de tres días moriría.

Sea como sea, aún había una tortura peor que no poder salir de un hospital en tres meses.

Cerrar los ojos se había convertido un nuevo miedo y la presa era ella.

El silencio se había convertido en su amigo. A nadie le había dicho de sus temores. Ni siquiera a Zatanna.

Solo había una cosa que la reconfortaba. Cuando se despertaba de una nueva manera en la que el Caballero de la Noche le reclamaba en su lecho de muerte, descubría una pequeña canasta con fresas. Poco a poco entendió que era la nueva "batiseñal" al menos para ella. Aunque no estaba segura de por qué fresas. Como sea, adoraba las fresas, y así sabía que Bruce estaba bien. Que había sido una pesadilla más.

— Solo una pesadilla más… — cogió una fresa y la mordió.

De pronto alguien giraba la perilla. De seguro era Zatanna. Pero cuando la figura cruzo la puerta no vio a una pequeña y delicada chica, si no que vio a…

— Bruce…

Habían pasado tres semanas de pesadillas y canastas con fresas.

Él cerró la puerta y se quitó la máscara. La pequeña parpadeo un par de veces. Esos ojos. Eran… No era la mirada de siempre de Bruce Wayne. No podía leerlos. Era… Como Zatanna le había dicho de la mirada de su padre.

El tiempo jamás había sido tan largo como en esos momentos. ¿A qué se debía? Ella tenía que disculparse por su comportamiento.

Por haber roto las reglas. Por casi morir. Por no agradecer los cuidados y que le salvaran la vida. Por haber sido tan grosera con quién más se había preocupado por ella.

¿Entonces qué esperaba?

Jamás había sido buena con las disculpas, su orgullo no la había dejado practicar antes.

¿Cuánto había pasado? ¿10 minutos? ¿15 o 20? ¿Una hora y no se había percatado?

— Samantha — pausó. También para él era difícil. Aunque no tenía la menor idea de lo que él planeaba decir.

_Ahora o nunca._

— Bruce — tomó aire hasta donde podía contener — lamento haber sido tan grosera contigo…

Ceño fruncido. Labios apretados. Como si contuvieran algo.

Sí. Contenían algo. Los ojos chocolates observaron aquel rostro con incredulidad. ¿Acaso se burlaba?

— ¿Te burlas?

Una sonrisa se amplió al grado de soltar pequeñas risas que se convirtieron en carcajadas.

— ¿El frío Caballero de la Noche riéndose? — mordaz y astuta. No dejaría quedar como una patética niña.

— ¿Y la orgullosa Samantha pidiendo disculpas?

Una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios rosas de la chica. Él era tan mordaz como ella.

Ese día Bruce Wayne estaba lleno de sorpresas. Declaró haber sentido decepción, miedo, dolor, frustración, incluso odio, "por no haberlos cuidado bien".

A Sam le llamó mucho la atención el sentido plural de la frase. "Haberlos". Trato de interpretarlo por ella y Zatanna. Pero no parecía eso. Había algo más.

Siguió escuchando y sonriendo. Volvió a pedir disculpas por algunas cosas y compartió algunas de las fresas.

— ¿Por qué Zatanna salió antes que yo?

— Estabas demasiado débil para dar de tu aliento… Pero ella se moría, y decidiste hacerlo. Después de eso caíste inconsciente y te trajimos al hospital. Creí que estabas muerta pero no fue así… — La premisa del héroe solo ocurrió en sus pensamientos. Y ella lo sabía. Era hora de explicarle sobre las pesadillas.

Con un poco de temor, Samantha comenzó a relatar su duro trabajo de dormir por las noches y el mal rato que pasaba. Bruce asentía levemente.

— Cuando los otros me dijeron que ellos no habían mandado las fresas comprendí que eran tuyas… Y para mí era una señal de que estabas bien…

Vio las fresas y sonrió ligeramente — ¿Por qué fresas Bruce?

— Cuando huelo fresas me acuerdo de ti…

Una serie de recuerdos se vinieron a su cabeza _"Fresas". _Cuando le había dado de su aliento a Bruce, el olió fresas… _"Life"_ ese niño… ¡Robin! ¿Él… olió… a… _life_…?

— Tengo que irme, he estado aquí más tiempo del que tenía planeado.

Se colocó la máscara de nuevo.

— Quien lo imaginaría… Los caballeros también sienten — mordaz. Una frase mordaz de una chica mordaz.

Y una sonrisa mordaz fue la que recibió por respuesta.

**Nya nya ¿Qué les pareció? .**

**Gracias por leer a:**

**amulet ruby moon: ¡Muchas gracias! Me alegra que te haya gustado. Yo también adoro los cambios de cabello de Sam . Y más bien, considera a Zat como su hermana, no sé qué relación tendría exactamente con Zatara e.e Gracias por tu review . y por ponerme en favoritos... . ¡Me halagas!**

**KkKobato0o: Pues… Ya está arriba xD. Gracias por tu review :3**

**akatz Kyoyama de grayson: ¡Muchísimas gracias! Tu review fue uno de los que me motivó a seguir escribiendo, me halaga mucho que creas que mi escrito es bueno. De verdad muchas gracias, y tardé un poco pero aquí está. Trataré de terminarlo. ¡Gracias!**

**mimi: Tiene rato que lo esperas y aquí esta ¡gracias por leer! P.D. Lo de Zat y su pareja es una sorpresa *-***

**sabina black: Puedo trabajar con esa relación si :3 ¡Gracias por leer!**

** .626: No diré que me basé en eso porque no lo hice xD pero ahora que lo pienso si :3 y también es Gryffindor :3 xD Sip :3 A mí también.. será extraño pero lindo :3 Batman *-* Yo también quisiera a Wonder Woman de protectora . Owww.. . Tío Flash… Tengo que dedicarle un capítulo :3 Lamento hacerte llorar ._. xD Lamento mucho la tardanza… Lo lamento mucho ._. Muchísimas gracias por tu review .**

**Bluesz: Es interesante lo del cabello me alegra que te guste *-* ¡Gracias por leer!**

**Rayli: Perdona por tardar tanto pero aquí esta . Pronto se conocerán :3**

**Cheshire051: Yo lamentar tardanza ._. Gracias por leer .**

**KokoroHikari: Todos se confundieron con la batalla xD! ¡Sí! Juguemos básquet con Robin :3 Y yo tardé siglos en actualizar e.e ¡Gracias por el review! :3  
>fannyhikari: ¡Vamos con Batman! Y creo que te hice esperar mucho : Perdona. ¡Gracias por leer!**


	7. Lágrimas: Las orgullosas también lloran

**¡Uhhhhhhhhhhhh! ¡Holi mundo! :3 ¿Qué tal? Bien… Aquí estoy con la actualización del capítulo… ¡Yeah!**

**Les advierto que he tenido un castigo, una hermana enferma y el cerebro bastante seco, así que este capítulo no es muy amplio, pero aproveche para hacer drama… ¡Oh sí! Drama everywhere e.e **

**Así que… Como sea… Disfruten el cap… Espero lo disfruten, de verdad, le eche muchas ganas ^/^ **

**Agradecimientos al final ;)**

**Disclaimer: Young Justice no es mío. ****Pertenece a Cartoon Network, Warner Bros y DC Comics. Si fuera mío de seguro Robin ya estaría ligado por siempre a Life xD**

**Capítulo 6**

**Lágrimas: Las orgullosas también lloran**

— Últimamente tu cabello ha estado muy rosa — los ojos azules de Zatanna chocaron con los chocolate de Sam para luego perderse en el plato de galletas — y tu muy distraída — el tono burlesco de la frase hizo que la morena inflara sus mejillas.

— ¡Eso no es cierto!

— ¡Claro que sí! — en su defensa, la chica del hermoso cabello oscuro dejó la galleta y rebuscó en un gran bolso un espejo de buen tamaño, colocándolo frente a la acusada — ¿Ves? — Victoriosa, Zatanna guardó el espejo — Solo que no sé a qué se debe ese color…

— Yo tampoco — mintió rápidamente. En realidad, no estaba segura de qué significaba ese color, pero sabía muy bien que solo lo tenía cuando recordaba a ese pequeño, y era demasiado extraño. Demasiado. Y las rarezas de Sam eran solo para Sam.

— Como sea… ¡Mañana estás libre de este lugar! — la reconfortante voz de Zatanna la trajo un color morado en su rizado cabello.

— La verdad… Ya lo necesitaba — tomó una galleta y la mordió.

Hacia un par de semanas la dejaban salir a dar pequeños recorridos en los pasillos del pequeño hospital. Pero ya era hora de que ella pudiera salir a caminar al resto de Atalaya. Ya era hora de volver a su habitación y a su pequeño y aburrido mundo. Lo añoraba.

— Te tengo un pequeño obsequio.

Zatanna era la niña más dulce que había conocido. Samantha era un ogro a lado de ella. Zatanna era tierna y cariñosa y Samantha ruda y hosca.

— Creo que tendré que empezar a robar para pagar todos los obsequios que me han dado — toma una caja de entre las manos de Zatanna mientras le sonríe. De verdad le debía mucho, a ella y al resto de los héroes de la Liga.

— ¡No es nada! — ¡Ahí estaba! Nuevamente aparecía la adorable Zatanna Zatara.

La chica del cabello morado intentó sonreír tan dulce como se lo permitía. Jaló el delicado lazo verde que estaba perfectamente colocado en toda la caja. Una cualidad más de Zat que admiraba. Era tan delicada en sus palabras como en las cosas que hacía.

Quitó la tapa y observó un antifaz color negro con algunos detalles de espirales color rosa a penas visibles. Tenía un ligero brillo pero nada delatante. Era encantador.

— Creí que no volvería a la vida de héroe… — la verdad era bastante confuso. Para ella estaba claro un mensaje entre tantos regalos y cuidados: No había heroína alguna.

— Nadie dijo que saliendo de aquí volverías a tus andanzas de heroína. — Cruel. Eso sonaba demasiado cruel para ser Zatanna. Pero no era más que la verdad. Y no tenía otra opción más que aceptarla.

— Es encantador Zat — tomó la tapa y la colocó sobre la caja color marrón — pero creo que es mucho para mí. Mis acciones no han sido responsables y te he metido en muchos problemas, además he arriesgado tu vida y yo no… — una sonrisa divertida la distrajo de su discurso improvisado — ¿Qué? ¿Por qué a todos les parece ridículo?

— ¡Porque no eres así! — Los labios rosados de la chica soltaron una risilla — ¡Tú no eres así Sam! ¡Todos en la Liga saben que no tardará mucho para que hagas otro intento de hacer justicia por tu propia mano! — Una carcajada adornó la última frase.

La mirada de incredulidad chocolate la observaba de pies a cabeza. ¿Acaso TODA la Liga pensaba eso de ella? Era ofensivo de alguna manera. Y demasiado peligroso si quería ser justiciera ya.

— Pues esta vez no será así — toma aire hasta donde sus pulmones soportaban y cerró fuertemente los ojos — ¡haré todo lo que me digan y no te meteré en problemas!

Zatanna dejó de reír.

— No me meterás en problemas Sam… — suspiró — porque papá no me dejará quedarme aquí…

¡Pack!

El antifaz rodó por debajo de una pequeña mesa de cedro. La caja quedó distanciada de él.

— Dijo que nos veremos seguido… — Los ojos azules bloqueaban la mirada de la chica enferma.

— Esta bien — Las palabras se clavaban en la cabeza de Zatanna y resonaban una y otra vez. Eran demasiado frías y orgullosas. Y Samantha no hacía eso con ella.

Con un poco de esfuerzo, Sam tocó el frío suelo hasta llegar al antifaz. Lo levantó. Lo observó un par de segundos y lo colocó con cuidado sobre sus ojos. Parecía demasiado pequeño pero era la medida perfecta para su rostro.

Caminó hacia su hermana y sonrío.

— No puedo darme el lujo de quebrarme Zat —los delgados brazos de su amiga la rodearon inmediatamente correspondiendo a su abrazo — ¡Vamos a estar bien! ¡Nos veremos seguido!

Pequeñas gotas cristalinas rodaron por las blancas mejillas de la maga. Estaba tan acostumbrada a su actual vida en Atalaya y a la constante compañía de su hermana que no quería irse. Pero órdenes eran órdenes. Y aunque fueran duras de obedecer, tenía que hacerlo.

Aunque nadie le había dicho que no podía llorar.

Para Sam las cosas no eran tan diferentes. Solo que ella no lloraría. No si había alguien más en esa habitación.

Paso un rato más entre risillas y algunas lágrimas de la ojiazul hasta que llegó el momento. Zatanna Zatara, con paso lento, cogió su bolso, abrazó una vez más a su amiga y salió de la habitación color pistache.

Un minuto después la manija de la puerta fue soltada y los pasos dejaron de ser ruidosos, perdiéndose en el nuevo silencio reinante del salón.

Sam se dejó caer en el sillón frotándose la sien. No. Eso no podía estar pasando.

El hermoso antifaz pronto se mojaría. Se lo quitó tan delicadamente como pudo y lo colocó en la mesa. El cedro jugaba con los ligeros brillos del antifaz y las pequeñas gotas cristalinas que caían con ritmo. Una tras otra. Una tras otra.

Cayó de rodillas al suelo. ¿Acaso era muy exagerado su dolor para la situación? Para ella no era así. Le habían quitado la segunda cosa más preciada que tenía.

Su conocida.

Su cómplice.

Su compañera.

Su amiga.

Su hermana.

Sus labios empezaron a emitir jadeos. Necesitaba aire y entre el llanto y los suspiros era difícil de conseguir. Aunque lo que en verdad quería era dejar de llorar. Se veía tan vulnerable en el suelo, apoyada de la mesa y sosteniendo con firmeza el antifaz. Sollozando cada vez más fuerte.

Y si alguien entraba en ese momento, no se perdonaría el que la encontraran en ese estado. Tan patética.

Como pudo subió al sillón y se recostó, jadeando y con unas lágrimas rebeldes escapándose de sus tristes ojos chocolates.

Comenzó a acariciar el suave y reconfortante terciopelo que cubría una parte del respaldo del sillón. Los jadeos cesaron dejando en su lugar cortos sollozos. La respiración agitada se controló poco a poco dejando pequeños suspiros. Y tanto goteo transparente y salado dejo unos ojos inflamados, rojos y faltos de su característico brillo.

Vaya que el terciopelo era reconfortante. Pronto solo quedaron prolongados suspiros, uno lejos del otro y una borrosa visión. No había notado los narcisos. Pero ahí estaban. Como todos los días en los últimos tres meses. De quién eran, fue la última pregunta y pensamiento que cruzó por la mente de Sam antes de caer en los brazos del poderoso Morfeo.

Batman suspiró. Acababa de recibir la noticia de boca del propio Zatara. Sabía que eso no le debió haber caído bien a Life. Y por eso se dirigía a la pequeña habitación de puerta color lila y letras color rosa.

Tocó un par de veces debajo del enunciado "SAM" pero no respondieron. Era bastante extraño ya que ella habría rápido. Espero unos minutos más y al no obtener respuesta saco una pequeña llave color plata y la insertó en la manija color dorado.

Entró al cuarto y sintió la suave alfombra color rosa. Vaya que la habían consentido en su estancia en Atalaya. La habitación era bastante juvenil y… rosa.

La vio sentada, abrazando sus rodillas, con un par de audífonos en las orejas y su mirada perdida afuera de la ventana. Bastante distraída para ser ella.

Dio un paso más y se golpeó con una pequeña mesa.

— Zat siempre me dijo que moviera esa mesa de ahí… También ella se golpeaba mucho — Samantha sonreía con nostalgia sin despegar la mirada de las estrellas. Tal vez no estaba tan distraída.

— ¿Estás bien?

— Estoy de maravilla Bruce

— No era necesario el sarcasmo

— Sabes que me gusta

— Si, lo se

Una risilla de parte de la pequeña saco una sonrisa en los labios del mayor. Él se acercó y tomó los audífonos.

— ¿Qué se supone que escuchas?

Sam sacó el cable de los audífonos dando a conocer que no estaban conectados a ningún reproductor.

— ¡Oh vaya! Me escuchabas y no me abrías… ¡Digno de ti! — Bruce se quitó los audífonos y los entregó a su dueña mientras sonreía.

— Sabía que tienes una llave

— ¿Qué tal va todo?

— De maravilla…

Y de nuevo el sarcasmo era tan palpable.

— Hace una semana Zatanna no está y…

— No tienes que decirme lo obvio — cortó fríamente. Otra vez era grosera con él — perdón Bruce… yo…

— Está bien — suspiro — es difícil para ti…

Silencio.

— Vengo a proponerte algo Sam… Algo que vengo pensando hace un tiempo.

La nombrada arqueó una ceja diciendo "adelante" con el gesto.

— Vivir en la mansión Wayne… Con Alfred y…

Ese nombre. Era su nombre. Ese raro nombre. La piel se le enchinaba al pensar en él y su cabello se teñía color rosa. Al igual que sus mejillas.

Flacucho confuso

Sintió como si alguien estuviera alentando dramáticamente ese momento, el inicio de ese nombre. Veía los perfectos labios Wayne moviéndose a una lentitud exagerada.

—…Robin

Después de la "R" todo fue tan rápido.

El nombre, la voz, la sonrisa en los labios del mayor.

Los ojos muy abiertos, las mejillas muy rojas y el cabello rosa. Ese molesto rosa.

— ¿Qué dices…?

Todo indicaba que Bruce no se había percatado del drástico cambio. Tal vez eso era algo bueno, no tenía nada que explicar, pero… Tenía una propuesta para aceptar o denegar. La respuesta debía ser prudente y sabia.

Prudencia y sabiduría. Dos de las múltiples cosas que jamás había tenido Sam.

— Eh… yo…

**¡Muajajajjajaja! ¿Acaso no soy sexymente malvada? xD**

**Bien… Los dejo hasta aquí por hoy… Espero les haya gustado el cap ^/^ **

**Agradecimientos a…**

***fannyhikari: Si… Me agrada poner un lado un poco protector y me agradó el imaginar a Bruce enviando las fresas… Aunque es un poco OoC pero me gusto . ¡Trataré de estar lo más seguido posible :D! Y lo de Robin… Si quieres puedo explicártelo :D ¡Gracias por leer!**

***Shioretahana: Muchas gracias por leer, me alegra que te haya gustado :D**

***amulet ruby moon: Sería genial poder ayudarte, tu idea suena intrigante… :3 Si gustas puedes explicarme mejor en un pm… ¡Muchas gracias por leer! .**

***dragonazabache: Pues me alegra que te pasaras por aquí… Hay muy buenos escritos en este fandom ****, supongo que estoy en una buena categoría dentro de tus categorías, me halagas, muchas gracias por leer y por lo pronto supongo que trabajaré este fic, y quiero empezar con algunos más que tengo en mente y mejorar otras historias que ya tengo publicadas :D Muchas gracias por leer y por tu review me animaron mucho :D**

***mimi: ¡Fiel lectora! Sigues aquí :3 Qué encantadora… . Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y por estar pendiente de mi historia… ¡Muchas gracias! :D**


	8. Decisión: El comienzo de una nueva vida

Disclaimer: Young Justice no me pertenece, ni ninguno de sus personajes. Son propiedad de Cartoon Network, Warner Bros y DC Comics.

**Capítulo 7**

**Decisión: El comienzo de una nueva vida**

— ¿Entonces?

La confusión en los ojos de Sam jugaba divertidamente con su cambiante tono de cabello.  
>Del amarillo al verde, del verde al rojo, del rojo al violeta, del violeta al azul.<p>

Controlarlo. Necesitaba controlarlo. Al igual que sus pensamientos. Esa tonta revolución que desató Bruce Wayne en su cabeza la estaba alejando cada vez más de la respuesta correcta.

Tan solo era una chica de 15 años. Debería de preocuparse por la ropa que se pondría para ir a la fiesta del equipo de fútbol, cómo deshacerse del odioso acné o hacerse capitana de las porristas, no estar decidiendo si viviría en una mansión y seguiría su entrenamiento de heroína. Cualquiera no lo comprendería. Ella siempre se iba por lo complicado.

Porque lo complicado era llamativo.

Lo complicado era excitante.

Lo complicado era agridulce.

Y ella amaba ese sabor.

Suspiró mientras analizaba sus opciones. Conocía a Bruce Wayne y a Alfred. Conocía la mansión Wayne, o al menos el vestíbulo. Había estado un par de ocasiones en el magnífico edificio pero no había durado más de 20 minutos dentro de él. Podría asistir a una escuela normal y tal vez habría más oportunidades de darse a la fuga por la justicia.

Aunque también estaba ese enano. ¿Cuál era su nombre? ¡Ah sí! _Robin._

A la par de "flacucho escuálido, enano creído, supuesto chico maravilla… ¡Bah! Yo sería una mejor compañera para Batman" sonando en sus pensamientos, su cabello se tenía rosa. Al igual que sus mejillas.

Estúpido color rosa.

Pero no podía darle tanta importancia a eso. Había más ventajas que desventajas dentro de su pequeña y nueva complicada situación. Como sea, Bruce era como un padre para ella y Alfred como un abuelo. Técnicamente, él tendría que ser su hermano.

¡Sí! ¡Su odioso pequeño hermano!

_Au revoir_ color rosa.

Así que… Era probable que pudiera ver más seguido a Zat. Y también que pudiera tener una habitación amplia. Quizás algo más de ropa y podría practicar deportes, baile, pintura y bordado aunque en realidad eso le pareciera aburrido. Parecía una nueva y perfecta vida…

— Sam

Asustada de sus propios pensamientos sacudió la cabeza y parpadeó un par de veces. Bruce la había devuelto al mundo. Tenía que dejar de soñar. No sería una vida de princesas dentro de un cuento de hadas. Tan solo viviría en una lujosa mansión bajo la tutoría de un superhéroe.

Aunque esas dos cosas sonaban fascinantes, podrían traerle serios problemas.

Pero no podía ser malo. Wayne no dejaría que le sucediera algo malo. Además esto podría abrirle nuevas oportunidades y cambios…

Alto.

_Cambiaría. _

Tendría que ser _linda y adorable._

¿Cómo rábanos sería ella linda y adorable? ¡Ni porque se comiera kilos de azúcar llegaría a ser dulce o cariñosa! Aunque si… Un momento.

Eso era un _reto_.

Y ella amaba los retos.

Bruce Wayne se alarmó por un segundo. Esa niña con aires macabros, a la que pensaba llevar a su mansión, sonreía egocéntricamente. Tenía que ser un poco cauteloso para evitar los famosos planes e invenciones que siempre la dejaban directo en el hospital.

— Entonces seré una nueva Wayne.

Un ligero movimiento de cabeza bajo la máscara colocada unos segundos antes, fue lo que Samantha obtuvo por respuesta. Él hombre caminó hasta la puerta, serio y con paso firme. En esos momentos él ya era Batman y no Bruce Wayne.

Si, eran pero no eran la misma persona… Lógico ¿no?

Giró la manija sin cuidado justo después de que un par de brazos, bastante pequeños y delgados para su altura y físico, lo rodearon.

Era tan extraño. Era un abrazo con fuerza, muestra de un sincero agradecimiento. Era cálido y reconfortante.

En esos momentos, Bruce Wayne podía jurar que esa no era Samantha Domínguez. La misma que le gritaba y contestaba sin cortesía.

Pero lo era.

— Gracias Bruce — susurró la voz a punto de quebrarse — sé que no lo he dicho antes; que veces, bueno —pausó — casi siempre — corrigió — soy grosera y engreída… pero tú eres como un padre para mí — sus ojos al igual que su voz la traicionaron.

Al igual que él, ella podría jurar que ese no era Bruce Wayne. Al menos no bajo el manto de Batman. Él jamás le daría un beso en la frente a niñas engreídas como ella. Pero ahí estaba él, besando con ternura la morena y tersa frente.

Soltarlo fue su primer instinto. Y el de él irse. Así que cada uno siguió fielmente sus instintos y no se volvieron a ver hasta más tarde.

Samantha meditó durante mucho tiempo sobre el qué hubiera sido de ella si no hubiera salvado a Batman esa noche. Tal vez él no la hubiera salvado y estaría sola y sin las defensas que le había propiciado.

Aunque también estaba su tía. Hace tiempo que no sabía de ella. Tal vez, la primera cosa que haría justo después de desempacar sus valijas sería ir a visitar a su tía. Seguro que Bruce no se lo negaba.

Batman era frío. Batman no tenía sentido del humor. Batman era un excelente representante de la teatralidad. Batman era misterioso y oscuro. Batman podía ser uno de los superhéroes más intrigantes, del que jamás podrías deducir el siguiente movimiento de su juego. Batman podía tener múltiples comportamientos, anormales y extraños… pero Batman no sonreía.

Aunque, nadie puede asegurar si esa mueca era exactamente una sonrisa.

¿Qué rayos estaba sucediendo con él?

Black Canary lo observó por un momento tan confundida como cualquier otra persona lo hubiera estado. Dejó su revista de lado y comentó.

— Estas feliz Wayne…

— Te vez tranquila Lance…

¡Ahí está! Raro de nuevo. Usualmente él hubiera hecho alguna clase de bufido en bajo volumen como forma de contestación ¡pero no! Se acercó al sillón y se sentó frente a Dinah Lance.

Antes de poder preguntarle qué le pasaba, la rubia quedo boquiabierta por la noticia que acababa de recibir.

— ¿Cómo que se irá a la mansión?

— Conmigo y Alfred.. Y Dick…

— Pero ella… Su habitación está aquí y sus cosas…

— Ella ha estado bastante deprimida desde que Zatanna se fue…

— ¿Y crees que lo más correcto para animarla sería llevártela a vivir contigo?

— Soy lo más parecido que ha tenido… de un padre…

Silencio. Lo más normal que Batman había demostrado hasta el momento. Por supuesto que no era una discusión lo que sostenía con Dinah.

Ella se había quedado impresionada por la anterior declaración. Y era verdad. Arqueó las cejas y se reclinó en el sillón de tonalidad verde.

— La extrañaré Bruce…

Había nostalgia en las palabras, en los labios y en los ojos de Dinah Lance. Y a la vez alegría.

— Esa niña se da a querer sin desear hacerlo…

Suspirar. No podía más que hacer eso. Era bastante cierto que últimamente le había causado jaquecas y preocupaciones, pero había aprendido a querer mucho a esa niña.

— Cuídala mucho Wayne — el largo cabello dorado se movió con gracia mientras la heroína se levantaba de su asiento — ella aún tiene que ingresar oficialmente a la Liga… y tiene mucho que hacer por todos…

Batman asintió mientras Black Canary se retiraba. Estaba claro que la protegería. Aunque su vida fuera el precio.

Mientras Samantha caminaba de un lado al otro en su pequeña habitación, con un chillante color amarillo en su cabello, la heroína que había cruzado palabras unos minutos antes con el Caballero de la Noche llegaba luciendo un amarillo mucho más aceptable en cada una de sus hebras.

La joven justiciera por fin se sentó suspirando pesadamente, mientras escondía el rostro entre sus manos. Una frase con la voz más ahogada resonó en la pequeña habitación "Creo que esta fue una mala decisión…"

Black Canary observaba curiosa desde la puerta, su alumna no se había dado cuenta de su presencia.

— ¿Así que fue una mala decisión?

Al levantarse rápidamente por el susto, bastante parte del cabello se le pegó en el rostro mientras se teñía verde pálido. Por una fracción de segundo pensó que podía ser Batman, pero él no tenía la dulce voz de una cantante de música country.

Sam sonreía nerviosamente mientras se dirigía a su cama, al llegar a ella se tumbó suspirando. Dinah, mucho más divertida que ella, la siguió.

— ¿Por qué una mala decisión?

Por un momento creyó que estarían calladas, sin tocar el tema, pero las cosas no funcionaban así con Black.

— Porque… tendría que… cambiar muchas cosas…

— Y piensas que… ¿Cambiar sería malo?

— Si lo haces… para… el mal… — pausó. La respuesta. Black Canary nunca le daba la respuesta pero la dejaba frente a ella — solo si lo haces para el mal…

— Así que…

— ¿No fue una mala decisión? — agudizó su voz mientras bajaba el volumen de ella.

La encantadora Lance sonreía con ternura — No lo fue Sam, cambiar nunca es malo si lo haces para tu bien o el de alguien más…

Sam se sentó en el borde de la cama siendo imitada por su acompañante. Un par de sonrisas fueron regaladas al igual que un corto abrazo. Black Canary siempre había sido una buena confidente.

— Ahora comienza a empacar… Supongo que te irás por la noche, al parecer Bruce tiene todo listo.

— ¿Hoy no entrenare?

Desde que salió de la enfermería, Sam había regresado a su habitual entrenamiento.

— Supongo que no aquí… — Dinah terminó su frase justo cuando abandonaba la habitación, mientras la castaña dibujaba una expresión de confusión.

Sin más para hacer por sus interminables dudas, la chica se dirigió al pequeño armario del que sacó un par de valijas en las que acomodó su ropa. En realidad no tenía muchas prendas de vestir, así que el terminar esa tarea fue algo bastante sencillo.

Empezó a observar las cosas que había en la habitación para ver qué llevaría y qué no era necesario llevar. Al acercarse a la mesa de noche cogió la foto de Zat y ella en su cumpleaños pasado. Lo observó y sonrió con nostalgia.

Guardó algunas cosas más en la valija grande mientras en una segunda colocaba las cosas de Life.

Al terminar de empacar, se dirigió a la cocina, se sirvió un trozo de pastel de chocolate y se lo llevó a su habitación. Se sentó en el baúl de la ventana para observar las estrellas. Era magnífico. Y pronto dejaría de verlo…

Bajo ese triste pensamiento las horas se terminaron al igual que el pastel. No había nada más que hacer. No había nadie más en Atalaya en esos momentos. En la mansión Wayne no estaría sola. Era bueno sonreír ante tal pensamiento.

Al reclinar su cabeza en la pared y colocarse los audífonos, con los ojos cerrados, se internó en el mundo de la música, donde nada más existe, solo tú y los sonidos.

"_Nobody said it was easy" _se grabó como su último pensamiento antes de quedar dormida.

Un par de ojos castaños se abrieron pesadamente y observaron todo a su alrededor. No había nada color rosa o alguna de las cosas de su habitación.

De hecho, ya no había habitación.

Batman estaba parado junto a la puerta observando el cuarto.

— Solo falta ese baúl.

Sam bostezó y se masajeó el cuello. Se bajó del baúl y se acercó al héroe esbozando una pequeña sonrisa un tanto nostálgica.

— ¿Dónde está mi chaqueta?

— En tu sala preferida…

Al escuchar eso, sonrío un poco más y caminó en busca de la cocina. Al empujar las puertas encontró a Flash comiendo un sándwich.

— Estos héroes deberían de estar por ahí salvando el mundo o algo así… ¡Pero no! ¡Aquí están comiendo sándwiches!

La risa de Flash contagió a la chica.

— ¡Pequeña futura señorita Wayne! — El hombre extendió los brazos y ella corrió hasta él para abrazarlo — ¿estás feliz?

— Hay un poco de nostalgia tío Flash — se soltó del abrazó y sonrío — me gusta este lugar…

— La mansión te gustará más… Nos veremos más seguido

Ella sonrío más mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Se acercó a coger su chaqueta y al levantarla encontró un trozo de torta de chocolate.

— Para el camino, preciosa.

La chica se colocó la chaqueta y liberó el cabello que había quedado atrapado bajo ella. Tomó el plato y susurrando un "nos vemos" salió de la cocina.

Vio a Bruce cerca de los tubos Z y caminó hacia ellos. Se detuvo un instante a observar todo lo que pudo, trató de refrenar las lágrimas sin éxito.

— Este lugar se convirtió en mi hogar…

Bruco colocó su mano en el hombro de la chica justo antes de desaparecer de Atalaya.

**Así que decidí dejar esto al final xD ¿Alguien me extrañó? :D ¿No? **** ¿Nadie? T_T! **

**Haha… bueno chicos seguidores de Life… Una gran disculpa por hacerlos esperar tanto tiempo… La verdad es que tenía el borrador de este capítulo en mi libreta pero no podía pasarlo a la compu porque me han estado dejando muchísima tarea… La verdad espero actualizar más y que puedan seguir esta historia que me prometí terminar! **

**Y vamos con los agradecimientos :3**

***fannyhikari: Me alegra que te haya gustado y una disculpa por haber tardado ^^ Gracias por leer**

***amulet ruby moon: ¡Haha! Lamento haberte dejado con la intriga **** Gracias por leer **

***Digiacrb: ¡Wow! Los leíste todos me halagas :3 ¡Haha! Lo lamento es que necesito que ella llegue al menos al siguiente capítulo para mencionar bien a los chicos xD Perdona por tardar tanto en actualizar y gracias por leer :D**

***mimi: ¡Fiel lectora! :3 Perdón por dejarte tanto tiempo con la intriga ^^ Gracias por leer**

***akatz kyoyama de grayson: Gracias por leer y una disculpa por la demora. Me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo :D Gracias por leer**

***Jinx West: Owww… Que mal lo de tu historia u.u lo lamento. Oh si el OoC en Batman… trabajo en ello n/nU… ¡Justo esa parte fue mi favorita! Me alegro que te haya gustado :D Y perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar! Gracias por leer**

***Elle: Perdón por tardar pero aquí está la conti xD Muchas gracias por leer**


	9. Rosas Encapsuladas

_**¡Ya lo sé! ¡Ya lo sé! Deberían correrme por tardar tanto en actualizar, pero abajo les doy una ligera explicación de lo que sucedió y me impidió actualizar. Ojalá me comprendan. De verdad, una disculpa por la tardanza, pero les prometo que a éste fic no lo dejaré hasta llegar a "fin". **_

_Disclaimer: Young Justice no es mío.____Pertenece a Cartoon Network, Warner Bros y DC Comics. Si fuera mío de seguro Robin ya estaría ligado por siempre a Life xD_

_**Sin más, el capítulo. :3**_

**Capítulo 8**

**Rosas encapsuladas**

Samantha suspiró y abrió los ojos lentamente. El viento movía las ondas en su cabello teñido de un ligero color plata mientras contemplaba el majestuoso edificio frente a ella.

Su futuro hogar.

Pero para ella simplemente no parecía eso. Quizás con el paso del tiempo se convertiría en eso. Porque tenía más de un hogar.

La pequeña y bella habitación en Atalaya se convirtió en su hogar, al igual que lo fue el pequeño destartalado cuarto de su tía. Eso le llevaba a pensar que la mansión Wayne también se podía convertir en su hogar, no por lo magnífica y lujosa que era, sino por las personas con las que conviviría.

_Rosa. _

Su mente nuevamente la traicionó y recordó al pequeño chico. Se estremeció y dio un paso un poco indecisa en cuanto Bruce se lo indicó.

El héroe pareció no notarlo y quizás eso era lo mejor.

*o*

Sam mordió nerviosamente su labio una vez que estuvo dentro de la mansión, articulando un ahogado "¡oh!" y levantando las cejas con una especie de incredulidad. Nunca había visto tanto lujo en una habitación. Y tampoco había visto una habitación tan grande como aquella. La ves que estuvo en la mansión, no pasó del recibidor, donde también percibió un aire de elegancia y magnificencia.

— ¿Te gusta? — la voz de Bruce la sacó de su trance y recuerdos.

— Es magnífica… — la vocecilla de la chica era tan ligera como ella se sentía en ese momento dentro de la habitación.

— Alfred, justo lo que necesitábamos.

— Joven Wayne — Sam giró enmarcando una de sus más encantadoras sonrisas. El mayordomo seguía viéndose tan tierno como lo recordaba, con su amable sonrisa y su completa disposición —Señorita Wayne — su sonrisa se volvió aún más amplia. Samantha se sonrojó un poco y río tontamente. Tendría que acostumbrarse a ese nuevo apellido.

Y a esa nueva vida.

— Es un gusto tenerla aquí — terminó el mayordomo.

— Gracias Alfred — susurró bajando la mirada. Sabía que con un "gracias" no podía expresar toda la gratitud que sentía, pero haría que su comportamiento fuera el mejor, lo que le costaría dominar su carácter. Por supuesto, aún no tenía la menor idea de cómo hacer eso.

— Hay que enseñarle su habitación, ¿Alfred podrías…?

— Por aquí señorita.

Sam le dedicó una sonrisa a Bruce y nerviosa caminó detrás de Alfred, con su mata de cabello jugando en diferentes tonalidades.

*o*

— Debería estar con "El Equipo", Bruce…

— Dick…

— Pudiste haber esperado hasta la cena para decirme…

— La mayor parte del tiempo no cenamos juntos…

La expresión de Dick tuvo un pequeño desconcierto. Fue tan rápido que solo alguien como Bruce, con años de conocerlo pudo notar.

— Ya se es solo que no creo que sea tan impo…

— Alguien viene a vivir a la mansión.

Silencio. Incómodo silencio.

— ¿Quién?

— Una chica. Una heroína.

— Deberé conocerla… — Dick agachó la cabeza. No había nada de malo en conocer a una chica, pero sería extraño vivir en el mismo lugar.

Bruce asintió ligeramente. Eso era todo lo que tenía que decirle. No podía aventurarse a decirle de Atalaya aún.

— ¿En dónde está?

— Por ahí haciendo su magia…

Dick caminó rumbo a la puerta preguntándose si la chica sería Zatanna. Esa chica era linda.

— Está bien.

Cogió y giró la manija de la puerta de cedro y salió de la habitación.

— Al menos no cenaré solo…— susurró.

*o*

La habitación de Sam era formal y elegante. Pese a que esperaba algo más juvenil y colorido, la habitación era perfecta.

Su maleta, la que al salir de Atalaya consideró grande, se convirtió en una miniatura a comparación de esos enormes muebles pulidos con finura.

Alfred le había dicho que podía salir a explorar la mansión y que si le gustaban las flores podría visitar las de la terraza.

— Una terraza en la mansión Wayne teniendo ese bello jardín al frente… — se dijo para sí misma —supongo que la terraza es más personal…

La chica caminó hundiendo sus pies en la alfombra hasta llegar al espejo. Movió un poco su cabello, castaño chocolate, como debería de estar siempre.

Un poco indecisa llegó a la puerta y la abrió tratando de no causar ruido.

Caminó por los pasillos hasta encontrar una pequeña trampilla en el techo. Se elevó grácilmente ante ella y la abrió con cuidado. Le sorprendió no encontrar una escalerilla, a pesar de no tener que necesitarla.

Voló un poco más hasta que la luz del sol la cegó un poco. Al adaptarse cerró la trampilla y observó la terraza.

— Ya sabía que sería enorme y aún me sorprendo.

Observó un mechón de su cabello. Lila.

La vista era espectacular. Mágica y espectacular. Caminó hasta un rosal que llamó su atención.

Necesitaba más cuidado: Las flores se estaban muriendo.

— Pequeñas y hermosas — se puso frente a ellas — y aun así se mueren…

La mano de Sam se posó sobre a una rosa sin tocarla, el color opaco y triste le hizo cerrar los ojos. Giró suavemente la muñeca y al mismo tiempo la rosa volvió al color que debió de haber tenido hacía unas semanas atrás.

Sam acarició uno de los pétalos con delicadeza. No quería lastimarla. Aún tenía los ojos cerrados cuando…

— Entonces eso haces— Sam brincó asustada al mismo tiempo que su cabello se teñía color bronce Impresionante.

Esperaba a que fuera cualquier persona en toda la tierra menos _él._

Giró la cabeza en busca del dueño de la voz, para probarse y regañarse mentalmente por pensar que era _él. _

Su cabello cambió súbitamente del bronce al rosa, mientras sus mejillas se teñían de un color un poco más pálido al de su melena.

Ella recordaba a un enano y escuálido chico, con el cabello enmarañado y sudoroso por sostener una cruel batalla. Recordaba a un débil y vulnerable Robin a punto de morir…

¡Pero no a ese chico! Alto y un poco musculoso, con una amable sonrisa y unos hermosos ojos azul cielo.

Había cambiado.

Sam quiso sonreír por cortesía, pero sus orejas quemantes le daban a entender que estaba sonrojada y lo mejor era no sonreír.

— Tu cabello, cambia mucho de color. ¿De cuántos colores cambia?

Por un momento se sintió confundida. Nadie solía preguntarle cosas de ese tipo.

Nadie a quién no conociera, al menos.

— Soy Robin — Tontamente, Sam pensó que él podía leer la mente, ya que justamente eso pensaba — ¿tu nombre es…?

— Soy S…Life — corrigió instantáneamente. Era obvio que Robin no era su nombre, y si él no le decía su nombre verdadero, ella tampoco lo haría — Si, ese es mi poder, revivir y dar un aliento de vida a quién lo necesite, a quién yo considere que lo necesita— suspiró — no se a cuántos colores cambia mi cabello, siempre son tonos diferentes y lo hace dependiendo de mi estado de ánimo o sentimientos.

— Impresionante… — Dick sonreía ampliamente —Es verdaderamente impresionante. Yo ha…

— Yo sé qué haces Robin, todo el mundo lo hace, eso también es impresionante.

Risas. Las risas de Dick le hicieron sonreír con diversión.

— Es impresionante saber que la gente sepa lo que hago — él se sentó en medio de la terraza mientras veía curioso el trabajo de Sam: Revivir a esas rosas. Quizás a Alfred le gustaría aquello.

Poco a poco el color rosa en el cabello y mejillas de Sam se iba desvaneciendo conforme las bromas, risas y tarde avanzaba.

— ¡Vaya! ¡Rob, ven a ver esto!

El pelinegro se levantó con agilidad hasta llegar a dónde estaba Sam.

— ¿Qué es?

— Presumiré nuevamente mis poderes — el tono de risilla se contagió en el chico.

Había un pequeño botón escondido. Puso nuevamente su mano sobre él y la giró. El botón se abrió magníficamente y ambos sonrieron.

Dick sacó un pequeño cuchillo y cortó la flor con cuidado de no espinarse. Sam lo observaba hasta que él lo notó y se pinchó el dedo, dejando caer la flor.

Antes de tocar el suelo, la rosa estaba dentro de un campo de fuerza.

— Pudiste haberme dicho que hacías eso — Dick sonreía mientras se chupaba la sangre del dedo.

— La conservaré así — contestó sin hacerle caso, aunque lo veía.

— Una rosa encapsulada, no todos tiene de esas — Dick sonreía nuevamente mientras pasaba una mano por su cabello.

Robin era más alto que ella. Robin tenía una bella sonrisa. Robin tenía unos lindos ojos que brillaban bajo la noche.

Robin era _lindo._

— Esta oscureciendo — se deshizo de sus pensamientos — hay que bajar.

— Si claro, debe haber una buena cena hoy.

Dick la guió hasta la rendija y la abrió. La dejó bajar primero y él le siguió con un grácil salto.

— ¿Cómo me encontraste Rob?

— Te vi salir de tu habitación — sonrió una vez más.

— Ojalá haya pasta para cenar…

_**Vale, me tomó algunos meses regresar, ¡pero volví!**_

_**El problema fue que a un tonto profesor se le ocurrió reprobarme, cuando el resto de mis notas eran perfectas, así que eso me complicó la existencia. Pero bueno, las cosas se han resuelto (hasta el viernes me dieron mi nota y resultó ser buena) así que me daré tiempo para poder actualizar más. A partir de este capítulo considero que la historia comienza a tomar más forma. **_

_**Como sea, vamos a los agradecimientos. **_

_**Elle: ¡Tú me extrañaste! ¡Siéntate conmigo :3! Perdona, otra vez te hice esperar u.u Ojalá y esto te haya gustado, la verdad no estaba muy segura de cómo hacer la relación entre Sam y Dick, ojalá esto te haya gustado, ¡enserio! Muchas gracias por leer. **_

_**Fannyhikari: Y los dejé esperando otra vez ._. ¡Perdón! Y gracias por leer :D**_

_**Mimi: ¡Mi fiel lectora! Ojalá aún me leas, ¡que paciencia la tuya! ¿De verdad mejoré al escribir? ¡Espero este capítulo no arruiné tu valoración! :3 Gracias por leer.**_

_**Akatz kyoyama de grayson: ¡Claro que me puedes decir amiga! Gracias por el consejo, créeme que lo tomaré en cuenta, creo que me emocioné mucho en estos capítulos, pero supongo que este ya volvió a lo que en verdad es la trama de la historia, ojalá pueda cubrir tus expectativas. ¡Muchas gracias por leer!**_

_**Pauucortes/amulet ruby-moon: ¡Jaja! ¡Yo también olvido mis contraseñas! Hola Paula :3 mi nombre es Diana :3 y perdona nuevamente por tardar, es solo que la escuela se me complicó DEMASIADO. ¡Ojalá este capítulo te haya gustado! ¡Gracias por leer!**_

_**Nos leemos en la otra **_____

_**PD.- Comenzaré el capítulo 9 ahora xD para no tardar mucho en actualizar. :D**_


	10. Richard, mi nombre es Richard

_**¡CUMPLÍ! ¡CUMPLÍ! No tarde mucho en actualizar :3 pero me ha costado el sacrificar mi cerebro en busca de ideas para escribir xD, la escuela me está tratando bastante mal u.u**_

_Disclaimer: Young Justice no me pertenece, ni ninguno de los personajes, solo Life que es de mi invención. Young Justice pertenece a DC Comics, CN y Warner Bros._

**Capítulo 9**

"**Richard, mi nombre es Richard"**

— Entonces, ¿no tienes una magnífica misión hoy?

— No esta noche

Dick caminaba delante de Sam, contestando preguntas sin sentido o con él. De vez en cuando sonreía divertido, esa chica comenzaba a agradarle.

— ¿Y estudias en un colegio…?

— Soy el número uno de "Gotham Academy", donde probablemente termines en unos días… — una carcajada acompañó la frase.

Samantha no sabía si reír o asustarse. Había pensado en que tendría que socializar, pero no sabía cómo.

— Ohh… — el ligero ruido hizo que Dick girara hacía ella y le sonriera animadamente.

— Gotham Academy es sin dudas muy buena y prestigiosa — él se volvió rápidamente para abrir la puerta de la cocina, donde encontró un par de platos repletos de spaghetti.

La chica los observó media hambrienta, media asombrada.

— ¿Eres una especie de… lector de pensamientos?

— No, pero me gustaría — él se dirigió hasta una alacena y cogió un par de vasos y tenedores de plata — Tus poderes son revivir, volar, campos de fuerza y cambiar el cabello de color… —abrió la puerta del refrigerador de enormes puertas — ¿Fresa o Lima?

— Fresa… — se sentó en un banquillo dándole la espalda a la barra de la cocina — sip, esos son mis poderes, pero me ha costado mucho poder dominarlos.

— Supongo que sí, bastante riguroso entrenamiento.

Dick sacó una bandeja de plata y dejó que Sam colocara cuidadosamente la vajilla sobre ella. Colocó un par de servilletas y estaba a punto de cargar la bandeja cuando Sam la interrumpió.

— Yo la llevo Rob — envuelta en un curioso campo de fuerza color rosa, la bandeja se sostuvo ante ellos — ¿Algo más?

— Es todo — Dick sonrió — ¿Cuánto tiempo duran tus campos de fuerza?

— Mientras yo esté consciente, aunque cuando Wonder Woman recién inició conmigo se rompían al par de segundos de crearlos, como si fueran pompas de jabón.

— ¿Te entrenó Wonder Woman?

— Y a ti Batman, no es cosa del otro mundo

Dick carcajeó mientras la chica y la bandeja en el campo de fuerza avanzaban.

Ella era _intrigante._

El televisor seguía emitiendo los sonidos de la película aunque no le prestaban atención. La plática y spaghettis entre ellos era aún más interesante que _"The Hunger Games". _

— Entonces si no estás con Batman, estás con El Equipo

— O en la escuela estudiando, aunque eso suene raro

Risillas.

— Fiento que do sede aceptada en da academia

Dick reía sin poder parar. A Sam no le molestaba, prefería reír con él.

— Eres bastante divertida, seguro lo harán, ¡y rápidamente!

— No lo sé Rob, hacer amigos es duro…

— Richard, mi nombre es Richard.

El tenedor chocó estrepitosamente en la vajilla color ladrillo. Los ojos chocolate de Sam se encontraron directamente con los azules de Dick y se ampliaron junto a una nerviosa sonrisa aperlada.

Bajó un poco la cabeza mientras algunos de sus oscuros mechones caían cerca de su rostro. Gentilmente, Dick los movió buscando, además, su mirada.

— Llámame Dick

Samantha creyó sentirse pequeña y cada vez con menos aire. Creía que se pondría morada y caería como estatuilla para quebrarse en trozos de diferentes tamaños.

Dick estaba peligrosamente cerca.

Por un momento creyó que sentarse cerca, uno frente al otro con los pies sobre el fino sillón, fue un error.

¡Pero que tonta! Sí que había sido un error.

Ahí debía estar con cara de mensa, sonrisa boba, mejillas rojas y cabellos rosas. Y él se debía estar divirtiendo como nunca.

— Ah, ah, yo — y ahora balbuceaba. ¡Magnífico!

— Grayson es mi apellido

Él había soltado su cabello y ella levantó la mirada. Debía ser toda una tonta para no saber ni qué contestar.

— Bueno, si no gustas decir tu nombre, solo te pido que no digas el mío porque…

Eso fue como una especie de fuerte golpe o un cubo de agua fría cayéndole sin previo aviso. La volvió a la realidad, la trajo de vuelta de sus tontas imaginaciones y especulaciones.

— Samantha Domínguez… ¡No! Samantha Wayne…

Dick escupió gran parte de su soda de lima. No esperaba que ella hubiese sido adoptada por Bruce.

Olvidando toda clase de modales, se limpió bruscamente con la manga de su chaqueta.

— Bruce te adoptó…

— Bueno, sí, hay… ¿Hay algo de malo?

— No, claro que no, yo también lo soy, fui adoptado por él, pero no cambié mi apellido, eso me sorprendió

Sam sonrió.

— Me gusta el apellido Wayne…

Las risas y bromas los envolvieron perdiendo la noción del tiempo. La media noche estaba por tocar y ambos seguían en la misma posición de hacía más de dos horas.

La película pasaba los créditos y _"Abraham's Daughter" _resonaba en sus oídos.

— Es bastante tarde — Dick guardaba un lujoso teléfono en el bolsillo de su chaqueta mientras se levantaba del sillón y se estiraba un poco.

Unos segundos después, Sam le imitó y acomodó los platos y cubierto sucios en la bandeja para llevarlos a la cocina.

— Me pregunto porque Bruce no te llevó ni a ti, ni a mí, para cuidar de Gotham esta noche.

— Después de cuatro años, me sigo preguntando cosas de Bruce.

Después de cruzar la mansión y dejar los platos en el fregadero, Dick llevó a Sam hasta su habitación.

— Buenas noches Dick…

— Descansa Sam

El chico se fue en cuanto ella cerró la puerta. Sam se dejó caer en la alfombra y hundió los dedos una y otra vez.

No era posible que algo así estuviera pasando en menos de una tarde completa.

Lo vio venir hacía bastante tiempo, pero no esperaba que fuera a pasar con tanta exageración.

No era posible que ella se estuviera _enamorando_ de Dick Grayson.

**¡LO SE! Demasiado corto, pero lo compensaré en el siguiente capítulo, en el que conoceremos a un nuevo personaje. ¿Bueno o malo? ¿Héroe o villano? Solo les puedo decir que será muy importante dentro de esta historia. **

**Bien, cuéntenme qué les parece mi locura escrita el día de hoy. **

**De verdad me esforcé por querer hacer algo mejor, pero estoy un poco seca con trabajos y exposiciones que me consumen. Espero que les haya gustado. **

**Elle: ¡Me emocionó ver tu review, porque creí que no tendría ninguno! ¡Me extrañaste! *-* Te mereces todos los dulces del mundo C: Owww me alegra que te haya gustado, y ojalá este sea de tu agrado, poco a poco empezará a haber acción en la historia. ¡Gracias por leer!**

**Akatz kyoyama de grayson: *-* ¡Te gustó! ¡Les gustó! Deberían darme una galleta por eso :3 soy una buena chica. Jaja. ¡AHHHH! TE GUSTÓ! Creí que no gustaría :3 Y pues sí, se pondrá buena la cosa en cuanto a los triángulos amorosos ejem :3 en unos capítulos :3 ¡Gracias por leer! **


End file.
